mechanical love
by blackoctubre
Summary: torbjön deja a Bastion con Efi y Orisa para resolver unos asusto, hasta que Bastion comienza a hacer muy amigo de orisa que puede que termine en romance efi madre celosa hasta que se encuentra con alguien que de alguna forma lo calme
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1: Encuentro**

Una tarde lluviosa una nave embarcó en el aeropuerto de Numbani, de donde entre los pasajeros que bajaban se podría distinguir dos de aspecto poco peculiares, uno de esos dos eres el ex agente y mejor mecánico de overwatch, Torbjörn quien iba acompañado con su nuevo amigo quien salvo y decidió ayudarlo, Bastion, un omnicos muy extraño y al parecer único, ya que él tenía algo que los demás omnicos no tenían, una naturaleza pasiva.

A diferencia del pueblo de donde encontraron a Bastion, Numbani era todo lo opuesto, no se asustaron al ver un omnico con un pájaro en el hombro y un enano caminando por sus calles. El objetivo que lo trajeron a esta ciudad fue que ambos buscaban un omnico como Bastión, así descubrían si él es único o no, entre su búsqueda describieron sobre una nueva inventora llamada Efi Oladele, quien creo un nuevo omnico de naturaleza pasiva y protectora.

Torbjörn y Bastión llegaron a un mercado buscando información de donde podrían encontrar a Efi, mientras compraban algo de comer (para Torbjörn) uno de los mercaderes les dio la ubicación del taller de Efi, después de agradecerle y pagarle, se dispusieron a continuar su camino hacia el taller de la una inventora.

Al llegar al taller, lo primero que hicieron fue tomar el timbre y proviniendo de adentro se pudieron oír el ruido de herramientas cayendo al suelo, al instante unos pasos delicados también de oyeron que se dirigían a la puerta del taller, quien se abrió lentamente mostrando a una chica.

\- ¡Oh, por dios! ¡Es Torbjörn! - Grito Efi con emoción mientras invitaba a pasar a su taller.

Ya adentro Efi le brindó a sus invitadas algo de tomar, quienes se negaron amablemente, segundos después Efi logro control su emoción por las visitas, aún sin embargo nada borrara esa gran sonrisa de su cara.

\- Me cuesta creer que este usted ahora mismo en mi taller… ¿Qué le trae de visita a Numbani? - Pregunto mientras se sentaba en una de sus mesas del taller.

\- Bueno… lo que me trajo aquí fue el - Torbjörn señalando al omnico que se encontraba alado de él jugando con un pájaro – Él es Bastion, lo encontré y es el único omnico de la guerra que no ataca a los humanos, lo examine en mi taller y es igual a los omnico que nos atacan, desde el momento que lo encontré decidí buscar más omnico como el… he escuchado de que trabajas en un nuevo proyecto – mencionaba Torbjörn mientras mira de reojo los planos que había en el taller.

\- En si el proyecto no esta nuevo… ya lleva varios días desde que la reconstruí con un par de modificaciones – Efi se bajó de la mesa de un salto, para poder dirigirse a donde se encontraba un omnico "apagado" – Orisa… ya sé que estas despierta, saludo al Señor Torbjörn y a Bastion –

Efi le dio un leve golpe con el codo al omnico que se encontraba detrás de ella, quien se despertó instantáneamente y se quedó mirando a los visitantes.

\- Afirmativo… Saludos – fue lo primero que se pudo oír salir de Orisa, con su voz delicadamente robótica

\- Orisa es un nuevo omnico de naturaleza protectora… - Efi fue interrumpida por el ruido de unas herramientas cayéndose, que fueron tiradas accidentalmente por Orisa, quien trataba de acercarse a Torbjörn y a Bastion - aunque es como un niño, aún está aprendiendo sobre nuestro mundo –

Apenas las herramientas se cayeron, Orisa se dispuso a recogerlas mientras Torbjörn la miraba examinándola, cuando esta terminó de recoger todas las herramientas y colocarlas en una mesa, el enano comenzó a caminar alrededor de ella examinándola aún más.

\- … mmm… mmm… todo esto es… ¡Perfecto! – un grito de emoción salió del enano sueco mientras abrazaba a Orisa – ¡la reconstrucción fue tan perfecta como si la hubiera echo yo! –

\- Tu ayudaste a tener la base de mi creación principal – apenas Orisa comento esto Torbjörn la soltó y se quedó pensativo.

\- Oh… eso… me hace sentir como tu padre –

\- Al parecer no te molesta que haya usado tus bases para la creación de Orisa – Efi se acercó a Torbjörn mirándolo fijamente

\- Para nada… me siento orgulloso de tener alguien que siga mis pasos – Torbjörn al decirle eso a Efi le causo una sonrisa aun mas grande de la que ya tenía.

Mientras los dos inventores conversaban, Orisa se quedaba mirando fijamente a Bastion con una mirada de curiosidad y sin darse cuenta se estaba acercando a el cada vez más a él, quien miraba pacíficamente por una ventana, apreciando la vista de la ciudad de Numbani.

\- Oh, se me olvido presentante a Bastion… el algo parecido a ti, es de naturaleza pacífica… y el ave que está con él es Ganymede, su fiel amigo, estaba con él desde que despertó, ve, puede acercarse a el – Torbjörn se quedo mirando a Orisa, quien hizo una mueca de inseguridad.

\- Tranquila, puede ir, no te hará nada – comento Efi al darse cuenta de la mueca de Orisa y le dio una leve palmada en la espalda para apoyarla.

Orisa se acercó aún más, lentamente hacia él, algo dudosa de su decisión, pero sentía el apoyo de Efi, que la motivaba a seguir.

\- Saludos, Bastion, soy Orisa – Bastion se dio la vuelta apenas oyó a Orisa mientras Ganymedes silbaba alrededor de ellos.

\- Digu digu, biiib buuuup – comenzó a saludar a Orisa con la mano mientras emitía un tono amable.

\- También fue un gusto conocerte –

\- Mmm… al parecer Orisa también entiende a Bastion… - susurro Torbjörn lo suficientemente alto para que Efi lo oyera sin querer queriendo.

\- Era obvio… los dos son omnicos – Comento Efi mientras apreciaba como Orisa y Bastion hablaba juntos, en lo que ellos conversaban Ganymedes no dejaba de volar alrededor de ellos hasta que Orisa puso la mano para que el se posara encima de ella, lo cual hizo, mientras la omnico lo miraba con curiosidad.

\- Con cuidado, Orisa, es un ser vivo muy delicado – Se notaba el leve tono de preocupación en Efi, pero al ver como Orisa trataba al ave se relajó – Lo siento, Orisa suele ser muy curiosa - Mención dirigiéndose a Torbjörn.

\- Pequeña Efi, tenemos que hablar en privado – el decirle eso a Efi, Torbjörn puso una cara de seriedad.

Dejando un rato a los omnicos solos, Efi y Torbjörn se fueron a otra habitación del taller, ya que no solo era taller también era el hogar de Efi, una vez dentro de la habitación, Efi se comenzó a pregunto que sucedía al ver la seriedad que tenía Torbjörn.

\- Tengo que pedirte un favor… necesito que te quedes a Bastion un tiempo… tengo unos asuntos que resolver y no me lo puedo llevar conmigo –

\- Claro no hay problema… pero ¿cómo haré a la hora de su mantenimiento? ¿Qué come el ave? ¿y si pasa algo? ¿Podre cuidar a Bastion, Ganymede y a Orisa? – Efi comenzó a ponerse nervio con la idea de cuidar a dos individuos más, ser responsable cuando todavía no llega a la mayoría de edad.

\- Vaya, vaya, no entre en pánico, lo lograras, reconstruiste un omnico desde cero, esto será pan comido, cualquier cosa me puedes llamar… y el ave come semillas – Torbjörn trato de tranquilizar a Efi, sabía que no sería fácil lo que ella hará, pero sabe que ella lo lograra.

Antes de que cayera la noche ya Torbjörn se había despedido y tomado rumbo a resolver sus asuntos pendientes, Efi junto con Orisa ordenaron el taller haciéndole un espacio a Bastion y además porque el taller estaba patas arriba, era difícil caminar sin tirar alguna herramienta. Ya en la noche cuando todo estaba arreglado los dos omnicos no dejaban de conversar entre ellos, mientras Efi se acerca a ellos comiendo una manzana y una mirada de sueño.

\- Bueno… yo me voy a dormir, ya Bastion sabes donde es tu lugar de dormir... aaaaahhh… que sueño, cualquier cosa le preguntas a Orisa – Apenas termino de hablar se fue de una a su cuarto, ya que el sueño le ganaba.

\- Biiib booop Bip – Bastión se quedó mirando a Orisa con curiosidad.

\- Procesando…. Efi fue la que me creó, me a enseñado muchas cosas… es como dirían los humanos, es mi madre… y tú? -

\- Bub Biiiip Buuup… jiii buuu bip Bob – Se notaba tristeza en los tonos de Bastion.

\- Entiendo… El señor Torbjörn fue muy amable al rescatarte… aun que es una lástima que no recuerdes tu pasado antes de encontrarte a Ganymede – Orisa se comenzó a sentir algo triste, no sabia el pasado de Bastion y mucho menos él.

\- Bip jiib – Bastion comenzó a bajar la cabeza, le entristecía no saber porque estaba solo en el bosque cuando despertó - biiib buub biiib bub boop –

\- Si, Fui reconstruida, Doomfist nos causo mucho daño… como lo odio – Orisa apretó las manos con rabias, el solo hecho de pensar en Doomfist le hacía hervir los circuitos.

\- ¿Por qué nunca me dice esas cosas? – susurro Efi en el otro cuarto con la oreja pegada en la pared.

\- ¿buub biiip boo? – La curiosidad de Bastion comenzó a aumenta a ver el odio de Orisa.

\- Un poco… pero el daño que nos hizo es mas grande que mi odio – Orisa comenzó a tranquilizarse, no quería estar molesta ahora mismo que estaba con Bastion.

\- ¿buub bop biiip jii bu? –

\- Bastion… ¿no sabes lo que hizo? – Orisa puso una mirada de seriedad mientras miraba a un curioso Bastion quien le movió la cabeza de lado a lado, dándole a entender que no sabía que había pasado – bueno… Con gusto te cuento otro día, pero mismo no… oye, y si vemos ese aparato humano que a veces usa Efi… ¿Cómo se llamaba?... Ah, sí, Televisor –

\- ¿biip? – Bastion quedo confundido, no sabia que era un televisor, así que le fascinaba la idea de saber que era.

\- Si, es la caja negra de haya – Orisa le señalo el televisor a Bastion y sin pensarlo dos veces Bastion se movió rápidamente hacia el televisor y se sentó al frente de él, quedándose unos segundos contemplando la pantalla negra – jijiji, Bastion, está apagada, déjame encenderla -

Al encender la Tv Bastion pego un brinco al ver tanto color, pero poco a poco se fue acostumbrando y quedando idiotizado, Orisa aprovechó para sentarse alado de él, así los dos podrían ver juntos la película que estaban pasando, que se llamaba Wall e, les parecía muy divertida ya que trataban de dos robots como ellos, al fondo de la habitación se podría ver una Efi que vigilaba a los dos que miraban la Tv, al comprobar lo que sucedió decidió a irse a dormir definitivamente.

Orisa sin darse cuente terminó acurrucada en Bastión, los dos estaban tan cansado que se terminaron durmiendo al final de la película, uno a lado del otro, incluso Ganymede se durmió junto a ellos, en el hombro de Bastion.

Capitulo 1: Encuentro

Una tarde lluviosa una nave embarcó en el aeropuerto de Numbani, de donde entre los pasajeros que bajaban se podría distinguir dos de aspecto poco peculiares, uno de esos dos eres el ex agente y mejor mecánico de overwatch, Torbjörn quien iba acompañado con su nuevo amigo quien salvo y decidió ayudarlo, Bastion, un omnicos muy extraño y al parecer único, ya que él tenía algo que los demás omnicos no tenían, una naturaleza pasiva.

A diferencia del pueblo de donde encontraron a Bastion, Numbani era todo lo opuesto, no se asustaron al ver un omnico con un pájaro en el hombro y un enano caminando por sus calles. El objetivo que lo trajeron a esta ciudad fue que ambos buscaban un omnico como Bastion, así descubrían si él es único o no, entre su búsqueda describieron sobre una nueva inventora llamada Efi Oladele, quien creo un nuevo omnico de naturaleza pasiva y protectora.

Torbjörn y Bastión llegaron a un mercado buscando información de donde podrían encontrar a Efi, mientras compraban algo de comer (para Torbjörn) uno de los mercaderes les dio la ubicación del taller de Efi, después de agradecerle y pagarle, se dispusieron a continuar su camino hacia el taller de la una inventora.

Al llegar al taller, lo primero que hicieron fue tomar el timbre y proviniendo de adentro se pudieron oír el ruido de herramientas cayendo al suelo, al instante unos pasos delicados también de oyeron que se dirigían a la puerta del taller, quien se abrió lentamente mostrando a una chica.

\- ¡Oh, por dios! ¡Es Torbjörn! - Grito Efi con emoción mientras invitaba a pasar a su taller.

Ya adentro Efi le brindó a sus invitadas algo de tomar, quienes se negaron amablemente, segundos después Efi logro control su emoción por las visitas, aun sin embargo nada borrara esa gran sonrisa de su cara.

\- Me cuenta creer que esté usted ahora mismo en mi taller… ¿Qué le trae de visita a Numbani? - Pregunto mientras se sentaba en una de sus mesas del taller.

\- Bueno… lo que me trajo aquí fue el - Torbjörn señalando al omnico que se encontraba alado de él jugando con un pájaro – El es Bastion, lo encontré y es el único omnico de la guerra que no ataca a los humanos, lo examine en mi taller y es igual a los omnico que nos atacan, desde el momento que lo encontré decidí buscar más omnico como el… he escuchado de que trabajas en un nuevo proyecto – mencionaba Torbjörn mientras mira de reojo los planos que había en el taller.

\- En si el proyecto no esta nuevo… ya lleva varios días desde que la reconstruí con un par de modificaciones – Efi se bajó de la mesa de un salto, para poder dirigirse a donde se encontraba un omnico "apagado" – Orisa… ya sé que estas despierta, saludo al Señor Torbjörn y a Bastion –

Efi le dio un leve golpe con el codo al omnico que se encontraba detrás de ella, quien se despertó instantáneamente y se quedo mirando a los visitantes.

\- Afirmativo… Saludos – fue lo primero que se pudo oír salir de Orisa, con su voz delicadamente robótica

\- Orisa es un nuevo omnico de naturaleza protectora… - Efi fue interrumpida por el ruido de unas herramientas cayéndose, que fueron tiradas accidentalmente por Orisa, quien trababa de acercarse a Torbjörn y a Bastion - aunque es como un niño, aun esta aprendiendo sobre nuestro mundo –

Apenas las herramientas se cayeron, Orisa se dispuso a recogerlas mientras Torbjörn la miraba examinándola, cuando esta termino de recoger todas las herramientas y colocarlas en una mesa, el enano comenzó a caminar alrededor de ella examinándola aún más.

\- … mmm… mmm… todo esto es… ¡Perfecto! – un grito de emoción salió del enano sueco mientras abrazaba a Orisa – ¡la reconstrucción fue tan perfecta como si la hubiera echo yo! –

\- Tu ayudaste a tener la base de mi creación principal – apenas Orisa comento esto Torbjörn la soltó y se quedó pensativo.

\- Oh… eso… me hace sentir como tu padre –

\- Al parecer no te molesta que haya usado tus bases para la creación de Orisa – Efi se acercó a Torbjörn mirándolo fijamente

\- Para nada… me siento orgulloso de tener alguien que siga mis pasos – Torbjörn al decirle eso a Efi le causo una sonrisa aun mas grande de la que ya tenía.

Mientras los dos inventores conversaban, Orisa se quedaba mirando fijamente a Bastion con una mirada de curiosidad y sin darse cuenta se estaba acercando a el cada vez más a él, quien miraba pacíficamente por una ventana, apreciando la vista de la ciudad de Numbani.

\- Oh, se me olvido presentante a Bastion… el algo parecido a ti, es de naturaleza pacifica… y el ave que esta con él es Ganymede, su fiel amigo, estaba con él desde que despertó, ve, puede acercarte a el – Torbjörn se quedo mirando a Orisa, quien hizo una mueca de inseguridad.

\- Tranquila, puede ir, no te hará nada – comento Efi al darse cuenta de la mueca de Orisa y le dio una leve palmada en la espalda para apoyarla.

Orisa se acercó aún más, lentamente hacia él, algo dudosa de su decisión, pero sentía el apoyo de Efi, que la motivaba a seguir.

\- Saludos, Bastion, soy Orisa – Bastion se dio la vuelta apenas oyó a Orisa mientras Ganymedes silbaba alrededor de ellos.

\- Digu digu, biiib buuuup – comenzó a saludar a Orisa con la mano mientras emitía un tono amable.

\- También fue un gusto conocerte –

\- Mmm… al parecer Orisa también entiende a Bastion… - susurro Torbjörn lo suficiente mente alto para que Efi lo oyera sin querer queriendo.

\- Era obvio… los dos son omnicos – Comento Efi mientras apreciaba como Orisa y Bastion hablaba juntos, en lo que ellos conversaban Ganymedes no dejaba de volar alrededor de ellos hasta que Orisa puso la mano para que el se posara encima de ella, lo cual hizo, mientras la omnico lo miraba con curiosidad.

\- Con cuidado, Orisa, es un ser vivo muy delicado – Se notaba el leve tono de preocupación en Efi, pero al ver como Orisa trataba al ave se relajó – Lo siento, Orisa suele ser muy curiosa - Mención dirigiéndose a Torbjörn.

\- Pequeña Efi, tenemos que hablar en privado – el decirle eso a Efi, Torbjörn puso una cara de seriedad.

Dejando un rato a los omnicos solos, Efi y Torbjörn se fueron a otra habitación del taller, ya que no solo era taller también era el hogar de Efi, una vez dentro de la habitación, Efi se comenzó a pregunto que sucedía al ver la seriedad que tenía Torbjörn.

\- Tengo que pedirte un favor… necesito que te quedes a Bastion un tiempo… tengo unos asuntos que resolver y no me lo puedo llevar conmigo –

\- Claro no hay problema… pero ¿cómo hare a la hora de su mantenimiento? ¿Qué come el ave? ¿y si pasa algo? ¿Podre cuidar a Bastion, Ganymede y a Orisa? – Efi comenzó a ponerse nervio con la idea de cuidar a dos individuos más, ser responsable cuando todavía no llega a la mayoría de edad.

\- Vaya, vaya, no entre en pánico, lo lograras, reconstruiste un omnico desde cero, esto será pan comido, cualquier cosa me puedes llamar… y el ave come semillas – Torbjörn trato de tranquilizar a Efi, sabía que no sería fácil lo que ella hará, pero sabe que ella lo lograra.

Antes de que cayera la noche ya Torbjörn se había despedido y tomado rumbo a resolver sus asuntos pendientes, Efi junto con Orisa ordenaron el taller haciéndole un espacio a Bastion y además porque el taller estaba patas arriba, era difícil caminar sin tirar alguna herramienta. Ya en la noche cuando todo estaba arreglado los dos omnicos no dejaban de conversar entre ellos, mientras Efi se acerca a ellos comiendo una manzana y una mirada de sueño.

\- Bueno… yo me voy a dormir, ya Bastion sabes donde es tu lugar de dormir... aaaaahhh… que sueño, cualquier cosa le preguntas a Orisa – Apenas termino de hablar se fue de una a su cuarto, ya que el sueño le ganaba.

\- Biiib booop Bip – Bastion se quedo mirando a Orisa con curiosidad.

\- Procesando…. Efi fue la que me creó, me a enseñado muchas cosas… es como dirían los humanos, es mi madre… y tú? -

\- Bub Biiiip Buuup… jiii buuu bip Bob – Se notaba tristeza en los tonos de Bastion.

\- Entiendo… El señor Torbjörn fue muy amable al rescatarte… aun que es una lástima que no recuerdes tu pasado antes de encontrarte a Ganymede – Orisa se comenzó a sentir algo triste, no sabia el pasado de Bastion y mucho menos él.

\- Bip jiib – Bastion comenzó a bajar la cabeza, le entristecía no saber porque estaba solo en el bosque cuando despertó - biiib buub biiib bub boop –

\- Si, Fui reconstruida, Doomfist nos causo mucho daño… como lo odio – Orisa apretó las manos con rabias, el solo hecho de pensar en Doomfist le hacía hervir los circuitos.

\- ¿Por qué nunca me dice esas cosas? – susurro Efi en el otro cuarto con la oreja pegada en la pared.

\- ¿buub biiip boo? – La curiosidad de Bastion comenzó a aumenta a ver el odio de Orisa.

\- Un poco… pero el daño que nos hizo es mas grande que mi odio – Orisa comenzó a tranquilizarse, no quería estar molesta ahora mismo que estaba con Bastion.

\- ¿buub bop biiip jii bu? –

\- Bastion… ¿no sabes lo que hizo? – Orisa puso una mirada de seriedad mientras miraba a un curioso Bastion quien le movió la cabeza de lado a lado, dándole a entender que no sabía que había pasado – bueno… Con gusto te cuento otro día, pero mismo no… oye, y si vemos ese aparato humano que a veces usa Efi… ¿Cómo se llamaba?... Ah, sí, Televisor –

\- ¿biip? – Bastion quedo confundido, no sabia que era un televisor, así que le fascinaba la idea de saber que era.

\- Si, es la caja negra de haya – Orisa le señalo el televisor a Bastion y sin pensarlo dos veces Bastion se movió rápidamente hacia el televisor y se sentó al frente de él, quedándose unos segundos contemplando la pantalla negra – jijiji, Bastion, esta apagada, déjame encenderla -

Al encender la Tv Bastion pego un brinco al ver tanto color, pero poco a poco se fue acostumbrando y quedando idiotizado, Orisa aprovechó para sentarse alado de él, así los dos podrían ver juntos la película que estaban pasando, que se llamaba Wall e, les parecía muy divertida ya que trataban de dos robots como ellos, al fondo de la habitación se podría ver una Efi que vigilaba a los dos que miraban la Tv, al comprobar lo que sucedió decidió a irse a dormir definitivamente.

Orisa sin darse cuenta termino acurrucada en Bastion, los dos estaban tan cansado que se terminaron durmiendo al final de la película, uno a lado del otro, incluso Ganymede se durmió junto a ellos, en el hombro de Bastion.

 **fin de la primera misión**

 **Maite97 ( fanfiction) y yo su servidora blackoctubre estuvimos trabajando en esto ya que a ambas nos gusta él juego y pues adoramos esta pareja le agradesco por esto y aceptar mis pendejadas asi que espero que les haya gustado les veo en otro capitulo se despide este pequeño demonio blackoctubre**


	2. apagando las luces

**Capítulo 2: Apagando las Luces.**

Al despertarse Efi lo primero que vio además del televisor encendido fue a Orisa acurrucada a Bastion mientras los dos estaban en modo de reposo, no le presto mucha atención ya que se tenía que preparar para dar unas charlas dentro de unas horas en el museo.

Orisa se movió lentamente mientras iba iniciando cada uno de sus programas, al estar completamente en pleno funcionamiento se dio cuenta de que estaba muy cerca de Bastion, con un color rosado en sus ojos de alejo del mientras comenzaba a sentir algo extraño en su funcionamiento, cuando se levantó se dirigió a la cocina sabiendo que esta era la hora del desayuno de Efi y ella debería estar ahí.

\- Buenos día, Orisa – Saludo Efi al darse cuenta de que Orisa entro a la cocina.

\- Buenos días… ¿Hoy no tienes que ir al museo? - Orisa se sentó cerca de Efi y contemplo como esta se terminaba el desayuno.

\- Si, dentro de cuatro horas tengo que ir al museo, pero ahora tengo que pasar por el mercado a comprar unas frutas y semillas para Ganymedes –

\- Pensaba que si… ¿Podríamos ir Bastion y yo, así le damos un tour por la ciudad? –

\- ¿Por qué no? Suena bien… oh, hola Bastion ¿Cómo pasaste la primera noche? – Efi vi a Bastion entrar a la cocina junto con Ganydemes.

\- Biiip buuub booop – Bastion se acerca a las demás con un tono alegre.

\- Mmm… ¿Qué dijo? – Efi se quedo confundida con lo que le respondió Bastion.

\- ¿No entiendes el idioma de Bastion? – Orisa le pregunto a Efi mientras esta le respondía sacudiendo la cabeza de izquierda a derecha – respondió que la paso muy bien –

Dos horas después de a ver comprando todo lo que necesitaban se encontraba en el mercado paseando, enseñándole a Bastion varias cosas típicas que se encuentran en Numbani. Hasta que el celular de Efi comenzó a sonar y al contestarlo le informaron de que la charla del museo se adelanto debido a que unos imprevistos se adelantó la charla.

\- Oh… hubo un contra tiempo en el museo y me dijeron que adelantarían… así que me tengo que ir retirando – Efi se oía algo alterada por lo sucedido.

\- Ten cuidado, yo seguiré enseñándole la ciudad a Bastion, no te preocupes por nosotros - Orisa llego a tranquilizar un poco a Efi con sus palabras.

Al pasar las horas Orisa y Bastion se encontraban en un parque en el centro de todo Numbani, que era uno de los parques mas bonitos, ambos omnicos se encontraban apreciando el paisaje el querido amigo de uno volaba alrededor de ellos emitiendo un agradable canto. Todo se encontraba con una gran paz… hasta que comenzaron a oír sirenas y disparos proviniendo de una calle cercana, los dos omnicos se pusieron en alerta y decidieron ir a investigar.

Al llegar a lo ocurrido descubrieron que los policías perseguían a una joven de piel morena que iba corriendo, quien comenzó a disparar hacia los policías para distraerlos cuando que algunos cayeran al suelo heridos, Orisa reacción rápidamente y se puso al frente de ellos con su escudo evitando que le hicieran más daños, Bastion se volvió tranque para lograr perseguir a la chica.

\- ¡ten cuidado con Sombra! – grito Orisa con temor al ver que Bastion se iba detrás de la chica.

\- ¡ni creas que me atraparas, pendejo! – Sombra corrió y llego a meterse por un callejón, pero sin darse cuenta de que Bastion la seguía, al voltear hacia atrás se dio cuenta de la presencia de su perseguidor – apagando las luces – fue lo único que pronuncio Sombra antes de generar una gran explosión electrónica que causo un apagón a todos los objetos electrónicos que se encontraban en el callejón afectando a Bastion, quien cayo al suelo completamente apagado. Después de eso sombra simplemente desapareció de la escena.

\- ¡Oh, por dios, Bastion! – Se oyó un grito al comienzo del callejón, que provenía de Orisa mientras ella corría hacia Bastion, lo primero que hizo a encontrarlo en ese estado fue llamar a Efi mientras se dirigía al taller cargándolo.

Minutos Después llego Efi algo alterada al taller, había suspendió su charla ya que el bienestar de Bastion era mas importante, apenas lo vio saco todas sus herramientas y lo comenzó a examinar algo nerviosa.

\- ¿Orisa, necesito sabe que paso? – Efi no sabia que hacer con Bastion, lo había examinado, pero no haya la solución al problema.

\- Sombra… lo hackeo, Efi, tienes que hacer algo – Se notaba el tono de voz alterada en Orisa mientras daba vueltas por el taller tratando de tranquilarse.

\- …no sé qué hacer… - Con mucha tristeza Efi le dijo a Orisa.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡tienes que hacer algo! – Orisa comenzó al alterarse mas cosa que le resultó muy raro a Efi ese comportamiento de Orisa.

\- No se que hacer… tengo poco conocimiento sobre hackeo y no sé cómo reparar un Bastion… pero alguien si… -

\- ¿Quién? Debemos contactarlo ya – decía Orisa mostrando que se notaba impaciente.

\- Torbjörn… apenas nos dejo a Bastion ayer y ahora necesita ayuda urgente – Efi se dirigió a la cocina para ponerse al contacto con el enano sueco gracias a la ayuda del teléfono de la cocina.

Efi marco al numero que le dejaron ayer por si sucedía una emergencia, después de que el teléfono sonara por varios segundos contestaron, pero no era Torbjörn.

\- Hola, es la familia Lindholm ¿en que podemos ayudarle? – Una voz femenina pero alavés algo ruda se oída al otro lado del teléfono.

\- Hola… si, soy Efi Oladele, necesito la ayuda de Torbjörn, es algo urgente –

\- Oh… rayos, mi padre no se encuentra ahora mismo… pero si me dice en que necesita ayuda yo le informo apenas sepa de el –

\- Es difícil de explicar… necesito ayuda con Bastion el… - Efi fue interrumpida medianamente por la hija de Torbjörn por solo mencionar al omnico.

\- ¡¿Qué le sucedió a Bastion?! ¡yo lo puedo reparar!... mi padre me había contado sobre ti y de tu ubicación, si no es molesta puedo ir ahora mismo para repararlo, pero tardaría unas horas en llegar – Gritando y algo asustada decía la chica.

\- Fue hackeado… lo revise, pero no tengo conocimiento de su modelo, ser muy bueno que vengas –

\- Está bien, voy saliendo de inmediato, nos vemos –

5 horas después

Comenzó a sonar el timbre del taller varias veces hasta que Efi se fue corriendo a abrir la puerta, sabiendo quien era, está ansiosa, por fin había llegado la persona indicada para reparar a Bastion, apenas abrió la puerta se quedó impactada al ver cómo era la hija de Torbjörn, no era lo que esperaba, una chica alta pelirroja, con grandes músculos y un tatuaje parecido al de su padre.

\- Emmm… tu… tu… - Efi quedo impacta y congelada al ver a la chica.

\- Hola, soy Brigitte, tú debes ser Efi – Saludo a Efi moviendo la mano de lado a lado.

\- Yo… sí... bueno, emmm… lo que pasa es… - Efi fue interrumpida por una Orisa salvaje que se metió entre las dos chicas para agarra a Brigitte de la mano y jalarla adentro del taller.

\- Tienes que repararlo ya – Orisa arrastro a la pobre Brigitte hasta donde se encontraba Bastion, Efi se sorprendió de la actitud de Orisa, pero aún más se sorprendió de su propia reacción al ver a la nueva visita.

\- Tranquila, lo puedo reparar, pero necesito que me des unas horas, ya que el proceso de reparación suele ser algo rápido – Brigitte saco su caja de herramientas de sus maletas y comenzó a desarmar a Bastion.

\- Yo te puedo ayudar, así también aprendo a reparar a Bastion – Efi comenzó a acercarse para ayuda a Bastion, pero Orisa la detuvo.

\- ¿Efi? ¿Podemos hablar de algo en privado? –

\- Claro, sabes que puedes confiar en mi – Efi al ver a Orisa algo extraña se comenzó a preocupar, así que las dos se dirigieron a la cocina para comenzar la platica.

\- Siento una anomalía en mi sistema –

\- ¿una anomalía? – dijo Efi confundida, sabiendo que eso era muy raro proviniendo de Orisa.

\- Si, siento mis sistemas extraños ¿puedes examinarlos? – pregunto Orisa con curiosidad, ya que quería saber que le sucedía.

\- No hay problema, déjame ir a buscar el equipo necesario y lo examino – se levantó de la silla y se fue a buscar el aparato.

15 Minutos después.

Efi termino de examinar cada uno de los sistemas de Orisa hasta que encontró la anomalía.

\- Orisa, la anomalía es que tienes los sistemas emocionales muy altos… - Efi dejo el aparto encima de la mesa y se sentó en la silla alado de Orisa.

\- ¿Y eso que significa en mis sistemas? – la curiosidad de Orisa comenzó a aumentar.

\- Bueno… es algo raro, nunca te había pasado... – Efi no entendía muy bien la razón de porque Orisa se encontraba así, pero tenía una sospecha.

\- Negativo ¿Tienes idea de que podría estar causando esto en mi sistema? –

\- Creo que se la respuesta… o eso supongo… pero, primero, dime ¿desde cuando te encuentras así? – Efi se le quedo mirando a Orisa mientras esta busca la información exacta para responderle.

\- Según mis cálculos… desde ayer a las 2:23 pm hora de Numbani –

\- ¿A las dos de la tarde?... mmm… creo que a esa hora llego Bastion – Efi se sorprendió al ver que Orisa puso los ojos rojos apenas le dijo lo de Bastion.

\- Entonces hay que eliminar lo que provoca el cambio de sistema – Orisa se queda quita mientras transformaba su brazo derecho en un arma – pero… no quiero eliminar a Bastion… -

\- No, no, no… no elimines a Bastion – Efi se alteró y comenzó a mover los brazos al frente de Orisa mientras entraba más en pánico – debe haber otras razones de porque estas así… solo hay que pensar, no eliminar –

\- ¿Qué solución propones? – pregunto Orisa con curiosidad mientras guardaba el arma y Efi comenzaba a mirar a todos lados buscando respuesta.

\- Emmm… okey… okey… nunca pensé que tendría que darte una charla sobre los sentimientos – Este tema de conversación le causaba nervios a la pobre Efi.

\- Pero tu me programaste para que pudiera tener sentimiento ¿cierto? –

\- Pues… si, pero… no me esperaba que sean tan pronto que tenga que darte la charla –

\- ¿y como comienza la charla? – la curiosidad de Orisa era aun mas grande que la de un niño pequeños y los nervios de Efi también iban creciendo, como madre primeriza, soltera, luchadora, mecánica y consejera, no se esperaba que su bebe ya le tuviera que dar la charla.

\- Mmm… espera, ya vengo – Efi salió corriendo de la cocina para regresar a los pocos segundos con un diccionario y unas tarjetas infantiles - ¿recuerdas tus tarjetas de sentimientos?... los usábamos cuando aprendías cuales eran los sentimientos que existían, quiero que agarres la tarjeta de cada sentimiento que hayas sentido y me lo digas - Efi soltó todo lo que trajo y lo dejo en la mesa mientras Orisa se le quedaba mirando e iba tomando una tarjeta tras otra.

\- Odio… ira… miedo… alegría… esperanza… ¿amor? – Orisa se quedo mirando la tarjeta que tenía un gran corazón rojo y decía amo, Efi se acerco silenciosamente a ella y la abrazo.

\- ¿y cómo te sientes últimamente, no conmigo, sino con Bastion? –

\- Es un sentimiento que nunca sentí, no lo encuentro en mis sistemas… - Orisa se quedo cabeza abajo procesando que le estaba sucediendo, Efi la saco de sus pensamientos cuando le entrego el diccionario.

\- Ten... intenta explicarlo por medio de otras palabras… usa el diccionario tal vez te ayude –

\- Amor: Sentimiento de vivo afecto e inclinación hacia una persona o cosa a la que se le desea todo lo bueno – Orisa se le quedo mirando a Efi.

\- ¿Entiendes lo que quiere decir el diccionario? –

\- Si… no muy bien, pero lo entiendo, gracias por la ayuda, Efi –

\- De nada… pero ahora que sabemos lo que sucede… debo poner unas reglas, por tu seguridad – Efi saco un cuaderno.

\- ¿Reglas? – Orisa se quedó confundida ya que Efi nunca le había puesto reglas.

\- Regla 1. No irte sin mi permiso con Bastion – Comenzó a anotar las reglas mientras que Orisa la miraba aun mas confundida.

\- Pero nunca e salido sin tu permiso –

\- Regla 2. Nada de dejar que te toquen los circuitos, ni muchos mimos –

\- ¿Cómo? Pero si no somo nada – se apeno por el reglamento que le puso su protectora madre.

\- Regla 3… Si salen tiene que llegar a la hora establecida –

\- ¿Por qué tantas reglas? –

\- Porque si y no cuestiones, me lo agradecerás después… por ahora son esas reglas – Efi arranco la hoja del cuaderno y la coló en la nevera, para luego retirarse de la cocina, para ayudar a Brigitte.

Después de varias largas horas Brigitte dio por terminada la reparación de Bastion, pero este todavía no daba señales de activación, Orisa preocupada por su condición decidió acompañarlo toda la noche hasta que este se activara, no se sabe exactamente cuanto le tome volver a la normalidad ya que nunca lo habían hackeado. Las dos Mecánicas se encontraban en la cocina cenando pizza que habían pedido, les tomo mucho tiempo la reparación que para cuando terminaron estaban hambrientas.

\- ¿Es extraño… sentirme tan apegada a Orisa, sentirme como una madre para ella? – Efi le pregunto de repente a Brigitte.

\- De mi punto de vista creo que es normal, ya sabes, tu fuiste su creadora, literalmente su madre –

\- Si, pero es difícil explicarle algunas cosas y mas cuando yo casi no tengo experiencia en la vida, solo mírala como esta – Efi señalo a Orisa quien se había colocado en modo reposo junto a Bastion – mejor no te abrumo con temas confuso… ¿algo de que te gustaría hablar? –

\- Pues, de lo hermoso y tranquilo que se encuentra Numbani –

\- Un poco a esa tranquila es gracias a Orisa, porque antes de la llegada de Orisa, había un tiempo de caos – Dejo la porción de pizza que comía y Brigitte se di cuenta de que Efi cambio un poco al mencionar sobre el tiempo de caos.

\- Por lo que tengo entendido Orisa es la héroe y salvadora de Numbani –

\- Si… Fue la salvadora y ahora es guardiana –

\- Tengo curiosidad, se que tu creaste la inteligencia artificial de Orisa ¿Cómo sabes tanto de mecánica? – Brigitte agarro su quinto pedazo de pizza y continúo comiendo.

\- A los 5 años mi madre me regalo un libro sobre mecánica moderna, mientras crecía agarraba las piezas de los omnicos que eran destruidos para aprender más sobre ello y gracias a un amigo de la universidad aprendí a ver a los omnicos de otra forma, no solo como sirvientes, si no como familia –

\- Vaya, sí que eres más interesante de lo que pensaba… si no me equivoco fuiste tu la que gano el premio en robótica –

\- Si y Orisa tiene grandes cualidades-

\- Wow, dime cuales son sus cualidades – Brigitte termino de comer y se le quedo mirando a Efi.

\- Es una buena compañía y siempre suele ayudarte en los momentos menos inesperados – Efi comenzó a sentí algo de vergüenza al ver que se le quedaban mirando.

\- ¿ósea que siempre estas con ella?

\- No siempre, porque a veces tengo que dar charlas en el museo o en las escuelas y no la puedo llevar, además de que ella tiene la responsabilidad de cuidar la ciudad -

\- ¿y que haces cuando no estas Orisa o dando charlas? –

\- No me da tiempo de hacer otras cosas, Orisa apenas tiene un mes de vida y no debe descuidar sus estudios, es como un niño pequeño que todo lo aprende poco a poco… ahora que me doy cuenta hasta ni tiempo de estar con mis padres tengo – Bajo la cabeza al darse cuenta de todo lo que descuido cuando llego Orisa a su vida.

\- Espera ¿y tus amigos? ¿o tu pareja? – Brigitte se encontraba sorprendía de todas las responsabilidades que cargaba Efi.

\- No tengo amigos… o pareja – Bajo aún más la cabeza, pero esta vez apenada.

\- Ummm… que raro, si eres una persona muy interesante… y bonita – Efi se sonrojo levente al oír lo ultimo que le dijo Brigitte.

\- ¿Enserio? No muchas personas de mi edad piensan lo mismo… ¿y que hay de ti, Brig? – Efi se le quedo mirando mientras le sonreía – ¿Qué haces además de ser una mecánica excelente? –

\- Bueno, la mayoría de tiempo me la paso cuidado a mis hermanos o acompaño mi padrino Reinhardt –

\- Genial… debe ser por eso que eres muy fuerte – Efi al darse cuenta de lo que dijo y además de que se quedó mirando los músculos de Brigitte, comenzó a sentir una inmensa vergüenza.

\- Soy fuerte pero no tanto como mi padrino – Comenzó a flexionar los músculos hasta que se dio cuenta de que Efi tenía una mirada rara - … ¿eh? ¿paso algo? -

\- ¿qué? No, no, no – comenzó a mover la cabeza negándolo varias veces – solo me distraje con tus muscu… digo quería saber ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras en Numbani? –

\- No lo se exactamente, necesito unas vacaciones de mis hermanos y mi padre no regresara en unos meses… ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que me podría quedar? –

\- Puedes quedarte el tiempo que necesites -

\- ¿Enserio? Graciaas – Se quedo mirando a Efi mientras la sonreía.

\- No tienes nada que agradecer… solo creo que hoy podrías dormir en mi habitación y mañana veremos donde conseguir un lugar cómodo para que duermas, el taller esta algo patas arribas –

\- ¿y donde dormirás tu? –

\- Ahí un sofá en el taller -

\- No creo que sea justo, mejor nos quedemos las dos en el mismo cuarto –

\- ¿no tienes problema con eso? – Efi se sintió algo insegura respecto a la sugerencia de Brigitte.

\- Ni un problema –

\- ¿y quieres hacer algo? Todavía no es tan tarde –

\- Ummm… ¿podrías enséñame la ciudad? – sugirió Brigitte con ansias, no había salido del taller desde que llego hace varias horas.

\- Si pudiéramos pasear un poco, Orisa podría encargarse de Bastion… además ellos dos necesitar descansar y nosotras tomar algo de aire fresco –

Las dos chicas salieron de taller para disfruta de paisaje de Numbani nocturno, dejando a los dos omnicos en modo reposo con el querido Ganymede quien dormida en uno nido que había formado en un mueble del taller, minutos después de la partida de las dos chicas, Orisa se despierta delicadamente y comienza a buscar información sobre el amor en internet, minutos después mientras aun Orisa investigaba, Bastion se despertó haciendo un ruido como de computadora vieja encendiéndose causando que Orisa saltara del susto al oírlo.

\- ¡Bastion! ¡despertaste! – Orisa no puede esconder su emoción así que abraza a Bastion tan fuerte que lo llego a levantar.

\- Biiip… ¿booo buuup Biib? – pregunto Bastion completamente confundido mientras Ganymede comenzaba a volar alrededor de él y a silbar de la felicidad.

\- ¿No recuerdas lo que sucedió esta mañana? – Orisa lo soltó algo preocupada.

\- Bo, buuub biip boob buu bop –

\- Si, estábamos los dos juntos, hasta que apareció la sombra, quien huida de la policía... fuiste detrás de ella tu solo… cuando llegue estas en el piso sin dar señales de vida –

\- Buup biip… buuub booob beee bip buuu beeep –

\- Claro que no fue tu culpa, trataste de detenerla –

\- Buub booop bup – Al decir esto Bastion causo que los ojos de Orisa se colocaran rosados.

\- Gracias… no debiste hacer eso para protegerme - Orisa comenzó a sentir algo extraño en su sistema.

\- ¿buup biip? – Pregunto Bastion al notar que los ojos de Orisa cambiaron.

\- ¿ah? Si estoy bien… solo que… ¿tu has llegado a sentir algo? –

\- Biip beep booo bip –

\- ¿Cómo que sentimiento? ¿Felicidad? ¿odio? ¿Ansias?... ¿amor? –

\- Boop buuu boop biii beeep bip boop buuup beeeeep ¿bip buub bop? –

\- Entiendo… ya a experimentado el odio… ¿sabes que es el amor? – La curiosidad de Orisa iba aumentado.

\- Bop buuub booop beeb biiip buup beep boop bub -

\- Si has llegado a sentir amor por la vida… ¿y que son las otras cosas? –

\- Beeeeep -

\- ¿alguien más demás de Ganymede? –

\- Bip, buup –

\- ¿enserio? ¿yo? – Orisa quedo sorprendida y a la vez alegre.

\- Bip –

\- Yo debería confesar que también siento amor por ti, Bastion –

\- ¿buup? Biip buuub boop – Bastion estaba feliz gracias a la confesión de Orisa, pero segundos después se quedó pensativo – ¿bep buup boob? -

\- ¿ahora qué?... bueno, no sé, esto es cosas de humanos, confiesan sus sentimientos, luego besos y otras cosas de rituales extraños humanos –

\- ¿beep buub? –

\- Claro, puedes preguntar lo que quieras -

\- ¿buup beep? –

\- ¿Qué es un beso?... es cuando juntan las bocas y ponen emociones en ellas –

\- ¿así? – Bastion se acercó a Orisa y le da un "beso robótico".

En alguna parte de Numbani

Efi estaba caminado junto a Brigitte mientras conversaban felizmente hasta que se quedó quita de repente siento un escalofrió por toda su espalda.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – Brigitte se dio cuenta de lo que le sucedió a Efi y se preocupó un poco.]

\- …siento que algo le está pasando a Orisa –

\- ¿algo? No creo, están los en casa y Orisa sabe cómo cuidarse, estarás exagerando un poco –

\- Está bien, sigamos –

En el taller

\- Buup bop bib – respondió Bastion mientras Orisa aún estaba impactada del beso.

\- Eh… según los protocolos en internet del ritual humano ¿Bastion, aceptarías ser mi pareja? –

\- Bip -

 **saludos, como siempre overwach no me pertenece espero que disfruten el capitulo y no estoy escribiendo este fic sola agradesco a maite97( fanfiction) por ayudarme.**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: ?

Al día siguiente en una madrugada de tranquilo Numbani, una Efi dormía pacíficamente en su cama hasta que un siento un agudo dolor que la despertó, al ver que le causaba el dolor se dio cuenta que Brigitte le había golpeado el estómago con el codo mientras dormía, al ver la hora decidió levantarse para comenzar a hacer el desayuno.

"vaya que si tiene fuerza… me golpeó duro… ¿debería despertarla? Jummm… mejor la dejo dormí se ve muy cansada" Efi pienso mientras miraba como dormía Brigitte y luego se fue a la cocina.

Al llegar a la entrada de la cocina pudo observar a los omnicos en reposo, aun sentía preocupación por Bastion, quien no sabía que se había activo ayer en la noche, segundos después ve que Orisa se activa al igual que Bastion, Efi se sorprendo a ver que este se encontraba bien, pero no le dijo nada al ver que los dos omnico se quedaron mirando entre ellos, cosa que le resultó extraño a Efi, mientras más observaba a los omnicos pudo ver que los ojos de estos se tornaron rosado.

Aun más extrañada Efi decidió ir a la cocina y a meditar a ver si le encontraba una explicación lógica de lo sucedido, saco su celular y comenzó a buscar información de lo que le ocurría a los omnicos. Brigitte bajo a buscar algo de comer, antes de entrar a la cocina vio a los omnicos comportándose de manera cariñosa, no le presto tanta atención y entro a la cocina, paso alado de Efi quien saludo, pero esta estaba concentrada en su celular que ni se di cuenta de su presencia.

Minutos después de que Brigitte había terminado su desayuno, se di cuenta que su amiga aun no soltaba el celular así que se acercó a ella para llamar su atención.

\- ¿Ehh? ¿Efi, ocurre algo malo? – Brigitte sin querer asusto a Efi haciendo que esta saltara del susto.

\- Dios me asustaste… creo que algo le ocurre a Orisa, tiene los ojos rosados - Sonaba con un tono de preocupación.

\- Mmm… en verdad es algo raro, nunca lo había visto en algún omnico –

\- Lo mas raro es que no me acuerdo haberle puesto para que sus ojos sean rosados… me acuerdo de los colores verdes y rojos –

\- Capaz es algo nuevo, ya sabe Orisa es un modelo nuevo y tal vez se puede auto mejorar – Briggitte se quedo pensativa, no estaba muy segura de lo que le dijo a Efi.

\- Si…- voltea ver a los omnicos – espera… ellos dos ya están muy juntos –

\- Pues si… ¿no lo habías visto? –

\- No… -

\- Que raro ya llevan tipo así… - Apenas Brigitte comento Efi se levantó de su asiento.

\- Como no me di cuenta - Efi golpeó la mesa con sus puños – ¡y no me dicen nada! –

Todos se quedaron paralizados por segundo al oír el grito de molestia de Efi, los dos omnicos se separaron instantáneamente, mientras Brigitte se quedó paralizadas cerca de Efi y Ganymede seguía comiéndose sus semillas.

\- Biiib booop wiii – Bastión trato de tranquilizar a Efi.

\- Lo sentimos, debemos decirte anoche – Orisa se sentirá arrepentida al no haberle contado a Efi antes.

\- Fiiii fiiiiiii fiii fi fi fi fi fiii – Ganimedes dejo las semillas y voló hasta el hombro de Bastión.

\- Jummm… Pensé que tenían más tiempo – Dijo Brigitte pensativa.

\- Entonces desde anoche esta activado Bastion y no me dijeron nada…. - gruño un poco, respiro e intento tranquilizarse - okey... Brigitte… Orisa no conocía a Bastion hasta hace dos días que lo trajo tu padre, y los perdono, pero sigo molesta –

\- Vamos no es para tanto – Brigitte trato de tranquilizar a Efi.

\- ¡¿No es para tanto?! – Efi comenzó a molestarse.

\- Efi… cálmate por favor – Orisa comenzó a asustarse debido al estado de Efi, Brigitte prefirió mantenerse callada por esta vez.

"Dios es como mi padre y su odiosa torreta " Pienso Brigitte mirando a Efi.

Efi completamente molesta se quedó mirando a los dos omnicos y luego se fue a su habitación, al llegar a esta de un gran portazo cerró la puerta.

\- ¿alguien entiende lo que ocurrió exactamente? – Pregunto Brigitte completamente confundida mirando a los dos omnicos.

\- No del todo… - Orisa respondió también confundida al igual que Bastion que solo observaba lo que sucedía.

\- Saben que alguno tiene que hablar con ella… ¿Quién va? –

\- Es como mi madre así que por protocolo seria yo – Dijo Orisa.

\- Te deseo mucha suerte – Comento Brigitte mientras le daba una palmada a Orisa en el hombro y esta se fue a la habitación de Efi, después de tocar la puerta espero respuesta que nunca llego así que decidió entrar.

Al entrar encontró a Efi sentada en su cama toda molesta, Orisa busco como acomodarse y se sentó al frente de Efi.

\- Te pido disculpas – Orisa agacho la cabeza. – mi deber es protegerte y cuidarte, no causarte molestias –

\- Lo se… y lo haces muy bien –

\- Entonces… ¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Efi? –

\- Es que todo esto esta pasando muy rápido… primero Doomfist… luego llego Bastion y ahora esto –

\- Entonces… ¿Para ti esto es malo? - Pregunto Orisa con tono triste.

\- no no no… No es malo, solo no estoy preparada para afrontar esto –

Al otro lado puerta se encontraban Bastion, Brigitte y Ganymede apoyados en la puerta con las orejas pegadas tratando de oír la conversación.

\- ¿cómo te puedo ayudar, Efi? –

\- solo siendo tu... Es algo que debo acostumbrarme –

\- comprendo ¿algo más que necesite? quiero hacerte sentir cómoda con esto – Orisa le decía a Efi y esta le iba responder hasta que oyeron un gran golpe y la puerta se abrió deja Brigitte caer al suelo junto con Bastion encima de ella mientras Ganymede volaba.

\- ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? – Efi miro molestas a Bastion y Briggitte que estaba en el suelo

\- No es lo que parece - Brigitte comento nerviosa.

\- Entonces, ¿no estaban tratando de escuchar nuestra platica? – Pregunto Efi con los brazos cruzados.

\- emmmm para nada... Es que... Bueno... Ganymede necesita más semillas –

\- ¿De quién fue la idea de espiar? – pregunto Efi molesta e instantáneamente Bastion y Ganymede señalaron a Brigitte.

\- Traidoreees – Brigitte miro con odio a dos compañeros traidores.

\- Ahora, da tus razones – Efi no dejaba de mirar a Brigitte.

\- ... ¿Bueno, quería saber si estás bien? –

\- lo estoy, solo estoy molesta por la situación es complicado de explicar siento que todo pasa rápido… en un momento la estas creando la ayudas a que este bien, quiero que Orisa este feliz - mira a Orisa - pero me molesta que ...nada olvídalo – Efi agacho la cabeza.

\- Creo que sería mejor que olvidamos estoy por hoy y nos relajemos – dijo Brigitte.

\- eso me recuerda que tengo que ir a patrullar un poco en la ciudad – recordó Orisa.

\- ¿biip buup boop? – Pregunto Bastion mirando a Orisa.

\- Claro que me puedes acompañar –

\- Claro que no – Dicto Efi la dictadora de la casa.

\- Que se diviertan – Brigitte se le acerca a Efi y le susurra – deja que pasen tiempo juntos – al susurrarle esto Efi asistió levemente con la cabeza.

Los dos omnicos salieron y se fueron a la ciudad, dejando a las dos chicas juntas, minutos después de la partida de los dos omnicos, Efi se sentó en su cama frustrada.

\- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que te molesta? – Pregunto Brigitte mientras se sentaba alado de ella.

\- Nada – :)

\- Aja… nada no cuenta como respuesta, ¿Qué te molesta? –

\- Creo que me molesta por que Orisa está madurando muy rápido –

\- no debería molestarte, deberías estar feliz – Brigitte trato de animar a Efi con sus palabras.

\- por qué lo dices un día se ira... o ya no me verá como su creadora, si no como un estorbo - Brigitte no aguantó y estrello de risa debido al comentario de Efi, quien la miro con una mira de "no me hace gracia".

\- jajaja, dios, estas como mi padre cuando tuve mi primera pareja jajaja – no para de reír Brigitte mientras se agarraba el estómago de la risa.

\- No entiendo – Efi miro confundida a Brigitte.

\- ¿Eh? ¿no entendes? Te comportas como toda una madre protectora –

\- En parte creo que tienes razón Orisa a veces es como una hija para mí, aunque muchos creen que es como mi mascota o amiga –

\- Entiendo que la quieres como una hija… pero deberías soltarla un poco y dejar que sea feliz con Bastion –

\- Aceptaré su relación, sé que eso la hará feliz, pero a mí no -

\- Deberías buscarte una, así no te preocupa la de Orisa – comentó Brigitte encogiendo los hombros.

\- ¿Una qué? – Efi quedo completamente confundida por el comentario de Brigitte.

\- Una relación –

\- Me estas pidiendo mucho… ¿Lo sabes? –

\- Fiiiiiiuuuuuu – Paso Ganymede salvajemente entre las chicas y se poso en el hombro de Brigitte.

\- No creo que te estoy pidiendo mucho – dijo Brigitte mientras acariciaba a Ganymede.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Efi miro algo extraña a Brigitte.

\- Porque tú misma dijiste que te estoy pidiendo mucho, una relación no es nada de otro mundo –

\- Sería difícil conseguir o intentar tener una relación sentimental con un humano u omnico –

\- ¿Está segura de eso? – Pregunto Brigitte mirando a Efi, quien asistió la cabeza - ¿Por qué dices eso? –

\- ¿Te acuerdas de que te Conte que mis amigos son nulos? –

\- Si ¿Y eso que tiene=

\- Ahí está la razón -

\- Capaz todavía no encuentras a la persona indicada –

\- Será un poco difícil… muy difícil realmente… demasiado que exageradamente complicado, pero cambiando de tema hay que buscar unas cosas con mis padres para que estés más cómoda aquí – Comentó Efi levantándose de la cama de un brinco.

Mientras tanto Orisa y Bastión estaban recorriendo la ciudad, conversando de todo un poco, hasta que Bastion se distrajo con alguien.

\- Biiip, bub beep – Dijo Bastión señalando a una perrita sola, los dos no lo procesaron por un segundo y se acercaron a la perrita.

\- Oh, mira, es muy enérgica – Comentó Orisa mientras la perrita saltaba y jugaba alrededor de ellos - ¿y con quien deberíamos llevarla? –

\- Beep boop boop bi – sugirió Bastion

\- Estas en lo correcto, debemos buscar el dueño de la perrita – Orisa y Bastion comenzaron a buscar el dueño del perrito por todo los parques y casa por las zonas, dos horas después se dieron cuenta que no tenía dueño, como no podían dejarlo solo decidieron darla a Efi.

\- Espero que Efi no se moleste – dijo Orisa caminando junto con Bastion y el perrito rumbo casa.

\- Biip wuu biii wu wu bib -

Los dos Omnicos llegaron a la casa y se dieron cuenta que estaban solos, sin saber a dónde fueron las chicas ni que hacer con un perro, Orisa instantáneamente comenzó a buscar en internet que hacer con él.

\- Según internet deberíamos alimentarlos, se debe estar muriendo de hambre – dijo Orisa buscando un plato de carne que había en la nevera y una vasija con agua, apenas lo dejó en el suelo el perro comenzó a comer – se ve muy lindo –

\- Biip –

\- Espero que le guste a Efi… -

Después de caminar varias cuadras, las dos chicas llegaron a la casa de los padres de Efi, golpearon la puerta ya que Efi se olvidó las llaves y la madre de esta abrió la puerta y la abrazo dejando a Brigitte mirando toda la escena desde atrás.

\- Efi, tenemos tiempo que no te veíamos… oh, traes visitas, bienvenida, pasa – la Madre de Efi hizo que las dos chicas entran a la casa ansiosamente.

\- Buenas tardes, Brigitte Lindholm, se quedará unos días en mi taller, así que viene a buscar unas cosas para que ella está cómoda, es la mecánica y hermana de Bastión –

\- Busca lo que necesites, cariño, ven Brigitte, vamos a la sala, te traeré algo de tomar – La madre de Efi se fue directamente a la cocina.

\- Tu madre es muy atenta – le dijo Brigitte a Efi mirándola.

\- Solo esta feliz porque traje a alguien a casa –

\- ¿nunca habías traído a alguien? –

\- ¿Orisa cuenta? –

\- Creo que si… - Brigitte se quedó pensando unos segundos - ¿ella entró por la puerta? –

\- No –

\- Creo que no cuenta, ya que no entro a la casa –

\- Pero… - Efi no pudo continuar porque fue interrumpida por su madre, que la llamó para que fuera a la cocina.

\- Ten, llévasela a Brigitte -le da una bandeja con un vaso de jugo y galletas – por cierto, está muy guapa tu amiga - se lo dijo con un tono chisto dándole un codazo a Efi.

\- Mama… - decidió no decir nada y se fue a llevar las cosas, sin que se vea su leve sonrojo.

\- … ¿Qué pasó? – Brigitte quedó confundida al ver el leve sonrojo de Efi.

\- Nada – Dijo volteando la cara para esconder el rojo mientras dejaba la bandeja en una mesita.

\- ¿segura? Parece que tienes la cara roja – se acerca a Efi.

\- No pasa nada – dijo algo nerviosa – estoy bien, iré a buscar las cosas… ya vengo, ah, y provecho – se fue de la saltan rápido dejando a Brigitte aún más confundida.

\- ¿Qué le habrá pasado?... – Brigitte se sentó a comer las galletas junto con el juego, minutos después llego la mamá de Efi.

\- Me alegra que te lleves bien con Efi –

\- Si, ella es increíble –

\- Me alegra que creas eso – comento algo sorprendida.

Efi se encontraba guardando una cama inflable, unas almohadas, unas sábanas y unas mudas extras de ropa, cuando de repente escucha lo que su madre y su nueva amiga piensan de ella, se quedó muda al darse cuenta de que Brigitte la consideraba increíble, pero decide salir hacia la sala para irse a su taller, también sabiendo que su madre podría decir algo que la avergonzaría.

\- Ya está todo ¿nos vamos a casa? - pregunto Efi interrumpiendo la conversación.

\- Si tu dices ya, está bien, fue un gusto conocerla, Señora – Brigitte se limpiaba las migas de la boca y se levantaba del sofá.

\- Igualmente, las acompañó a la puerta –

Al llegar al taller las dos chicas comenzaron a oír ruido raro y como si algo pesado estuviera saltando, Efi comenzó a alterarse pensando que algo malo estaba sucediendo mientras que Brigitte agarro una escoba que estaba cerca y se colocó en modo de ataque, al adentrarse más a la casa descubrieron de dónde provenía tanto escándalo.

\- ¿un perrito? – Efi se quedó confundida al ver a los dos omnicos jugar con un perrito - ¿de donde lo sacaron? – el perrito miró a Efi y corrió a dirección de ella.

\- Lo encontramos mientras patrullamos, no tenía dueño así que decidimos traerlo, y ver si tiene tu aprobación – dijo Orisa mirando como Efi acariciaba al perro con una sonrisa.

\- Por lo que se ve si la tiene – comento Brigitte al ver a su amiga con el perrito.

\- ¿le pusieron nombre? – pregunto Efi cargando al perrito.

\- Boop –

\- Queremos que tu se lo pongas – dijo Orisa.

\- … ¿Qué les parece Lulú? – Efi al ver que todos estaban desacuerdo con el nombre que le escogió a la perrita la abrazo – así que serás Lulú –

\- Me gusta ese nombre – dijo Brigitte acariciando a Lulú.

Horas después de haber cenado, todo se encontraban en la sala viendo tv hasta que Bastion se le acercó a Efi.

\- ¿Boop, wuuu biiip? – Brigitte y Orisa se quedaron congeladas al oír la pregunta que Bastion le hizo a Efi, pero esta lo miraba con confusión.

\- ¿Qué me acaba de decir, Bastion? – Pregunto Efi confundida teniendo completo desconocimiento del idioma de Bastión.

\- Emmm… como decirlo… pues Bastión te pidió que si él podría ser pareja de Orisa, esta pidiendo tu permiso – le conto Brigitte mientras Orisa seguía congelada, Efi tardó varios segundos en responder.

\- Bastión… acepto que estés con Orisa, pero si le haces daño y hablo de cualquier tipo de daño, te desarmare y te venderé por piezas, así que ten cuidado con lo que haces – Efi se fue a su cuarto al terminar lo que tenía que decir, mientras los dos Omnicos se abrazaban y se daba un beso


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4:?**

La mañana siguiente Brigitte se había levantado primero y se fue directamente a la cocina ya que no aguantaba el hambre, no pasó a despertar a Efi pensando que estaba está exhausta por todo lo que sucedió ayer, decidió darle tiempo a sola e incluso durmió en otro cuarto en un colchón inflable para darle tiempo de pensar todo lo que sucedía a Efi.

Después de haber preparado desayuno para las dos Brigitte comenzó a comer mientras esperaba que Efi bajara, sin embargo, Orisa fue la que bajo primero.

\- Buenos días, Brigitte… ¿Efi aún no se despertó? – Pregunto Orisa extrañada al darse cuenta de que no veía a su joven madre.

\- Al parecer ser no… es raro, ya debería haber bajado – Comentó Brigitte mientras seguía comiendo el desayuno.

\- ¿Y si salió? ¿Te dijo algo que si iba a salir? –

\- No, ayer habíamos salido y buscamos todo lo que necesitábamos, no había razones para salir hoy - Brigitte se quedó pensando si Efi salió sin avisar era algo muy raro de ella.]

\- Deberías ir a verla… creo que será mejor que fueras tu – Le sugirió Orisa a Brigitte, y esta se dirigió a la habitación de Efi.

Al llegar a la habitación, Brigitte toco la puerta y espero respuesta, al no tenerla, decidió abrir la puerta para encontrarse la habitación vacía y desordenada, incluso con una ventana rota.

\- Esto no puede ser bueno… - Brigitte salió corriendo y comenzó a buscar a Efi por todos los rincones de la casa, al darse cuenta de que no había rastro de Efi, fue a la cocina lo más rápido posible - ¡Efi no está! –

\- ¿desapareció? – Orisa se levantó de golpe asustando a todos, hasta a Bastion quien había llegado a la cocina antes de Brigitte.

\- Debemos ir a buscarla –

Las horas pasaron y ya habían buscado a Efi por casi todo Numbani, incluyendo los barrios de mala muerte, hasta Ganymede volaba por toda la ciudad, pero le avisaba a Bastión que no la veía

A la 1 de la mañana a Orisa se le ocurre ser las cámaras de seguridad, antes de avisarle a la policía de la desaparición de Efi, se encontraba nerviosa y preocupada, no sabía qué pudo haber secuestrado a su madre. Al llegar a la computadora juntos con los demás, comienzan a ver las grabaciones y Orisa pudo distinguir a alguien que conocía.

\- Ese maldito… - Susurro Orisa con odio y los ojos completamente rojos, para dispararle a monitor de la pobre computadora, causando que Brigitte y hasta Bastión saltarán de su lugar.

\- Beep boob – dice Brigitte para llamar la atención de Bastion sin que Orisa se dé cuenta y hacerle la seña "Está Loca".

\- Ahora nuestra batalla será más personal – Orisa se dirigió a la puerta principal para irse a buscar al secuestrador, tenía tanta ira en su sistema que iba a romper la puerta en mes de abrirla, pero Bastion la logró detener de un grito.

\- ¡Buub! – Bastión agarró a Orisa del hombro, sabiendo que no podría ser buena idea.

\- Pero él tiene a Efi, no la puedo dejar sola -

\- Y tampoco te podes ir sola, sabes que es peligroso y no sabemos dónde está su escondite ¿o si lo sabes? – Pregunto Briggitte desde lejos manteniendo distancia.

\- No lo sé… pero no me puedo estar quedando aquí parada sin hacer nada, mientras Efi está con él y quién sabe qué cosa horrible le estará haciendo… - Orisa agacho la cabeza mientras apretaba sus puños con rabia.

\- Se que esto es difícil, pero no podemos romper las puertas de cada lugar sospechoso de Numbani, a mí me preocupa Efi, eh, … y a Bastion también, por eso los dos te ayudaremos, pero tenemos que ser un poco paciente – Le dijo Bridgette mientras aún mantenía distancia.

\- Bip, Bu Boob – Bastión toca a Orisa en el hombro tratando de reconfortar.

\- ¡ella está en peligro! – Grito Orisa mientras gritaba la mano de Bastión de encima suyo de una manera muy brusca.

\- Estamos consciente de ello y el tiempo en nuestro enemigo principal, no sabemos cuánto tiempo le queda... masi que tenemos que encontrar el escondite y armar un plan efectivo lo mas antes posible – Brigitte se acercó a Orisa con una mirada de seriedad causando que esta se quedara congelada por unos segundos.

\- Esta bien… tienes razón, pero me preocupa Efi, no sé qué quiere Doomfist con ella… será complicado vencerlo –

\- Si hacemos un buen plan, lo conseguiremos y Efi estar a salvo, pero no puede ir así, en ese estado de ira, podrías cometer más de una equivocación y arriesgar todo… hasta a Efi -

\- Biii Be boop – Comentó Bastion.

\- Bastion, tiene razón, te ayudaremos, tengo un arma secreta que llevo tiempo construyendo, pero le faltan unas piezas que sé que venden en el mercado así que mañana… o mejor dicho más tarde ya que son más de la una a.m. buscare las piezas faltantes y seguiremos buscando pistas de la guarida de Doomfist.

\- De acuerdo, saldré, tranquilos no haré nada malo, le avisare a la madre de Efi lo ocurrido, merece saberlo – Orisa se fue junto a Bastion, quien la acompañaba por seguridad o por si ella hacía algo inadecuado.

\- Al fin algo de paz… a trabajar – Se auto-dijo Brigitte y se dirigió al taller a trabajar en su arma secreta.

Mientras tanto en algún lugar de Numbani.

\- Repararas mi brazo o te juro que de aquí no sales viva –

\- sabes que si me matas no podrás reparar tu brazo nunca – Efi se encontraba en una habitación que parecía una celda de la cárcel, lo único que la diferenciaba de una era que esta tenía una mesa con herramientas y eran paredes en mes de barrotes.

\- Lo sé, pero si no lo reparas ellos te causaran mucho daño… o te mataran – Doomfist señalo a sus cuatro acompañantes que estaban detrás de él.

\- ¿Qué onda? – Saludaba Sombra asomándose a un costado de Doomfist.

\- Esto es una pérdida de tiempo, sabes que mis avances médicos son mucho mejor, que su simple tecnología – Comentó Moira de brazos cruzado algo indignada.

\- ¿Ahora secuestramos niños? – Pregunto Reaper mirando a Efi y luego Doomfist, haciendo una mueca de disgusto que no se veía gracias a la máscara.

\- Comprendo... pero necesito los planos, sin ellos no lo podre reparar – Dijo Efi resignada, sabiendo que no se podría escapar de esta tan fácil.

\- Tranquila, yo los robe – Sombra le mostró los planos que escondía detrás de ella.

\- creo que ya accediste, comienza ¿sabes? si lo haces bien puede que te recompensemos – comento Doomfist mientras se retiraba junto con sus compañeros.

\- ¿Cómo le encargas un asunto de tal magnitud a una niña? Sabiendo que yo soy de un nivel superior – Le dijo Moira mirando a Doomfist con una mirada de desprecio.

\- Acaso… ¿sabes algo de mecánica? – Le pregunto Doomfist mientras arqueaba la ceja.

\- desperdicias mis conocimientos –

\- Eso responde mi pregunta – Doomfist golpea con mucha fuerza la puerta de la mini celda que tenía un letrero que dice "No es una celda" - ¡Más te vale que te estudies los planos, si no pagaras las consecuencias! -

\- Entonces… ¿Ahora somos secuestradores? – Pregunto Reaper cruzando los brazos mirando a Doomfist con desaprobación.

\- Ella es una de las mejores que ahí en Numbani y además es por el bien de mi puño –

\- Jummm... igual me retiro tengo unos asuntos que resolver en México – Comentó Reaper mientras se retiraba en modo espectro.

\- ¡Me traes picante! – le gritó Sombra antes que se retirar por completo.

\- yo me iré a Inglaterra a eliminar… una peste – Le dijo WidowMaker mientras limpiaba su arma con un trapo.

\- Pues supongo que iré corea, por unos días – Comentó Sombra mientras encogía los hombros.

\- No, no puedes, mañana tienes chequeo médico conmigo temprano y ni se te ocurra fugarte para ver a esa coreana – Moira le tiro una mirada amenazante a Sombra, quien despareció ignorando completamente a Moira y segundo después apareció muy cerca de WidowMaker.

\- Por cierto… ¿Esa peste Tiene nombre? – Le pregunto Sombra con una mirada divertida sabiendo que iba a hacer su compañera.

\- Sabes que no es de tu inconveniencia -

\- ¡Déjenme concéntrate en los planos, ustedes no están en riesgo de muerte! – Grito Efi desde el otro lado de la puerta.

\- Me iré a experimentar en mi laboratorio... Sombra nos vemos mañana, sin falta – Fue lo último que dijo Moira mientras se retiraba, pero sin antes devolverle a tirar una mirada amenazante a Sombra.

\- También me retiro... Esa peste no debe seguir con vida –

\- Me saludas a Emily antes de exterminarla – Sombra se despidió de WidowMaker sacudiendo la mano de un lado a otro.

Al día Siguiente Brigitte se levantó lo más temprano que pudo, lo primero que hizo fue bajar a la sala donde se encontró a los dos omnicos reposando, quienes no se despertarán en un buen rato, ya que habían buscado a Efi por todos lados, dejándolos completamente agotados, después de contemplar los omnicos, Brigitte decidió desayunar, para luego alistarse e ir a buscar las piezas faltantes.

Al llegar al mercado mientras compraba las piezas comenzó a oír una voz que le resultaba muy conocida, trató de agudizar un poco el oído para entender más o menos lo que decía la voz y por el tono que llegó a oír se di cuenta que discutía con un vendedor de otro puesto cerca de donde ella estaba, pagó las piezas que necesitabas para luego esconderse cerca de donde provenía la voz.

\- Entonces… déjame entender bien, compraras esto para la "niña que no secuestraron" o me seguirás contado tu vida – Le comento el vendedor con una cara de aburrimiento mientras señalaba las piezas que la chica le había pedido.

\- Dios, que amargado eres y si comprare las piezas para Efi – Le respondía…

"Sombra… ella tiene a Efi, debo seguir para encontrar su escondite y salvar a Efi" Pensó Brigitte mientras no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Sombra.

Sombra compro todo lo que le había mandado comprar y otros artículos que no, minutos después de haber paseado un poco por la ciudad, se fue al escondite de talón sin darse cuenta de que la estaban siguiendo sigilosamente.

\- Aquí tienes todo lo que me pediste que necesitaba la niña – Sombra le entregó una bolsa a Doomfist mientras Brigitte se acomodaba en una ventana sin que se dieran cuenta para poder espiarlos mejor.

\- Sombra… - La llamo Doomfist revisando la bolsa mientras arqueaba las cejas.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora qué quieres? –

\- ¡Yo no te mande a comprar dulces ni tequila! – Le grito Doomfist mientras sacaba una bolsa de dulces y una botella de tequila de la bolsa.

\- Oh… espera… me equivoque de bolsa – Sombra agarra sus cosas y le da otra bolsa a Doomfist.

\- Es hora de tu chequeo médico – Comentó Moira apareciendo detrás de sombra como un espectro acechando a su presa, sin que esta se diera cuenta agarro los dulces y el alcohol – esto te harán daño, ya me lo agradecerás más adelante –

\- Ellos son inocentes… no los alejes de mi vida – Sombra miraba a Moira con tristeza.

\- No tenemos todo el día, hora del chequeo – Moira le dijo a Sombra, quien se volvió invisible, cosa que llegó asustar a Brigitte que la espiaba desde lejos, Moira se mueve otra vez de una manera sobrenatural y llega agarra a Sombra de la oreja quien dejó de estar invisible – vamos, esos truquitos no funcionaran conmigo –

\- Al menos devuélveme los dulces – Comentó mientras se iba con Moira.

\- Muy bien, niña, hora de trabajar – Dijo Doomfist abriendo la puerta de la celda de Efi, para entregarle las piezas.

Brigitte apenas pudo ver que Efi se encontraba bien, salió corriendo a terminar su arma secreta, al llegar se encontró a los omnico que aún reposaban, sin hacer mucho ruido alimento a las mascotas y comenzó a terminar su arma.

Una hora después Orisa se despertó de su reposo al darse cuenta de que Bastion aun no lo hacía decidió dejarlo descansar un rato más, paseo un rato por la casa hasta que se encontró a Brigitte en el taller revisando unos planos.

\- Vaya, ya despertaste – Comentó Brigitte mirando a Orisa quien hizo un poco de ruido con sus pasos al llegar – ya sé dónde se encuentra ella –

\- ¿Enserio? ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Orisa dio un leve brinco sorprendida.

\- Me encontré a Sombra en el mercado, la seguí sin que se dirá cuenta y me llevó a su escondite, debo terminar esto rápido para ir a rescatarla… me preocupa que esté en peligro –

\- Iremos todos… Espera… Mis sensores captan algo extraño en ti – Comentó Orisa mirando algo extrañada a Brigitte.

\- ¿Qué? ¿algo extraño? ¿Tienes sensores de emociones humanas? – Pregunto Brigitte algo dudosa y sorprendida.

\- Efi los instalo para saber el estado emocional de las personas por si necesitan ayuda –

\- ¿Y que sientes en mí? Solo para asegurar… - Brigitte no se sentía tan segura de lo que decía mientras Orisa la escaneaba.

\- Mis sensores detectaron dos sentimientos muy fuertes... El primero es preocupación... –

\- Correcto - Brigitte comenzó a sentí algo de nervio a la idea de que Orisa descubriera algo que estaba comenzando a sentir.

\- El segundo es... Oh, acabo de detectar otro sentimiento… Nervios –

\- Eh… ¿Creo que tus sensores no son buenos? ¿Puedo echarte un vistazo después? -

\- Mis sensores funcionan a la perfección… El segundo sentimiento… Bueno, el tercero es como amor,pero creo que es más atracción – Orisa miro algo extraña a Brigitte mientras cruzaba sus brazos metálicos.

\- Okey… estas en lo correcto… pero no se lo digas –

\- ¿A quién no se lo debo decir? – Pregunto Orisa algo confundida.

\- Eh… a Efi… - Los nervios de Brigitte iban aumentando.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Ella que tiene que ver con ese sentimiento?... Espera… ¿Amor? ¿Hacia Efi? -

\- Oh, Orisa, y cuéntame ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas de vida? – Brigitte trato de escaparse del tema.

\- Detectó que has hecho una pregunta para evitar mi pregunta – Comentó Orisa mirando con seriedad a Brigitte.

\- Rayos, está bien, si siento atracción puede que me guste un poco Efi, pero no creo que sea buena idea – Dijo Brigitte algo desilusionada mirando el suelo.

\- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto Orisa mientras se sentaba, sabiendo que la conversación se iba a poner buena.

\- No sé sus gustos, siento que no la conozco del todo y sé que a veces soy impulsiva, eso no se le debe gustar… -

\- Pero Efi se comporta diferente desde que llegaste – Comentó Orisa causando que Brigitte levantar la cabeza de golpe.

\- Wow ¿Enserio? ¿En qué sentido o cómo es que ella se comporta diferente? – Pregunto Brigitte algo animada.

\- Sus emociones cambiaron drásticamente con tu llegada… aunque es información personal, no creo que sea adecuado dártela –

\- Oh, vamos, Orisa, dímelo, por favor… -

\- Está bien, sé que si no te digo me insistirás todo el día, Efi ha tenido un aumento de sus emociones de nervios, amor, alegría, preocupación, inseguridad –

\- Jummm… creo que las mayorías se las causo Bastión cuando lo hackearon – Comentó Brigitte pensativa con una mano en el mentón -

\- Estas en lo correcto, pero el sentimiento más fuerte es amor, o atracción además de que causaste que las hormonas de efi se alborotaran un poco … y es por ti, no le digas que te dije, tendrá otro sentimiento más si se entera y será el enojo – comentó Orisa algo preocupada.

\- Tranquila, no le diré nada, será nuestro secreto – le dijo Brigitte a Orisa tratando de tranquilizarla mientras no podía borrar la sonrisa que se le había formado.

\- Te lo dije por una sola razón… y es para que actúes tú, sé que Efi nunca lo hará –

\- ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? – Pregunto Brigitte nerviosa.

\- Actuar impulsivamente –

\- Okey, eso es fácil para mí – Comentó Brigitte mientras levanta los pulgares señalando para luego seguir con su arma secreta.

Mientras tanto en una guarida secreta que ahora ya no es tan secreta.

\- Vaya, si pudiste reparar mi puño a la perfección, niña, hasta lo siento más ligero – Comento Doomfist apreciando su nuevo puño mejorado.

\- Ya podemos destruir a la criatura – Sugirió Moira mientras miraba con indignación a su compañero.

\- ¿Pequeña, te gustaría trabajar para nosotros? – Pregunto Doomfist causando que Moira se sorprendiera.

\- Jamás me uniría a ustedes – Dijo Efi con valentía.

\- Ya la oyeron, no es necesario la presencia de un nuevo integrante – Comentó Moira.

\- Además tienes seguro médico y dental, así que piénsalo bien – añadido Sombra mientras aprecia cerca de Efi.

\- Pero Orisa no estaría de acuerdo… - Efi se quedó pensativa unos segundos - Además de que tú eres la razón la cual construí a Orisa - señalando a Doomfist.

\- ¿Qué no la oyen? No quiere, déjenlo así, no necesitamos su presencia – Moira ya estaba harta de que la ignoraran.

\- ¿Segura de que no te quieres unir? o ¿Puedes terminar de prisionera? - Sugiere Doomfist y da un golpe a la pared con su nuevo puño, lo cual rompió la pared en miles de pedazos.

\- ¿Ustedes se manejan por contrato? Y ¿Cuánto es la paga? - Pregunto Efi completamente segura.

Por otro lado, en el taller de la secuestrada.

\- ¿Qué hace falta? - Pregunto Orisa mirando como Brigitte trabaja dentro de una gran capa que cubría el arma secreta.

\- Ya casi nada… solo termino de armar esto y ya está – Respondió Brigitte mientras ajustaba algo con una llave.

Brigitte siguió las indicaciones de sus propios planos mientras Orisa se dirigía al patio del taller donde había un mini campo de tiro, comenzó a practicar su puntería con un muñeco de prueba que tenía un papel pegado con la cara de Doomfist.

\- Ya veras cuando te agarre… cuando te tenga en mis manos pagaras por todo lo que hiciste – Comentó Orisa sin ocultar su odio mientras disparaba en la cabeza del pobre muñeco.

\- ¿Bip gu wup? – Pregunto Bastión entrando al patio mirando los disparos de odio.

\- Si, estoy bien – Orisa seguía disparándole al muñeco.

\- ¿Bip hu Beep? – Hizo otra pregunta Bastion mientras no dejaba de mirar los ojos de Orisa.

\- Mis ojos estan bien – Respondió Orisa mientras cambia el color de sus ojos de rojo a verde.

\- Buup beep hu wee - comentó Bastion acercándose a su novia omnica para agarra su brazo-arma y hacer que apunte al suelo.

\- El odio no me domina – Orisa se alejó de Bastión y para seguir disparándole al muñeco.

\- Buup hu Bip –

\- Claro que no… solo que… tienen a Efi… Estoy preocupada por ella - Orisa dejo de disparar y bajo su arma.

\- Bip, Bo wee bup – Le comenta Bastión mientras le agarraba la mano.

\- Bastion… Jure protegerla, llego Doomfist y la protegí tan mal que se la llevaron… no me di cuenta, se que tan todos preocupados por ella… pero no saben que tanto daño nos ha hecho Doomfist, a mí, a Efi, hasta a todo Numbani… no saben cuanto dolor nos a causado a todos… - Dijo Orisa con un tono triste para luego mirar el muñeco con los ojos rojos y darle un último disparo que le tiro la cabeza que tenia el papel con la cara de Doomfist – no podre estar tranquila hasta que él esté muerto –

\- Buup Be-bee – Decia Bastion completamente nervioso por lo que dijo Orisa - weee hiii boop buub beee bu – Bastion con algo de miedo abrazo a Orisa.

\- Es que tu no entiendes, todo el daño que nos causó… Y ahora esto –

\- Buu, Bee bi –

\- ¡Ya está listo! – comento casi gritando Brigitte felizmente mientras se asomaba al patio, causando que los dos omnicos se voltearan a verla – Vengan ¿Qué espera? – Pregunto y salió corriendo al taller.

Minutos más tardes se habían dirigido a la guarida de los villanos, Orisa tenia los ojos completamente rojos mientras Bastion se le quedaba mirando preocupado, sabia que ella en cualquiera momento haría algo tonto, por otro lado, Brigitte comía un helado mientras llevaba su gran armadura y esperaba, todos esperaban el momento indicado para introducirse.

5 minutos después de que Brigitte se terminara el helado, le dio la señal a los dos omnicos quienes se adentraron a la guarida junto con ella, quien iba al frente por ser la más sigilosa, entraron por la puerta de atrás que había dejado abierta por una extraña razón, iban caminando por los pasillos completamente alertas hasta que oyeron unos pasos que se aproximaban, acto seguido los tres se escondieron detrás de unas platas que había.

"oh, rayos ¿Quién podría estar despierto a estas horas?" Se preguntaba Brigitte asomándose entre las plantas y logro ver una Moira con un camisón morado, unas pantuflas de conejos y una mascarilla de aguacate "Era peor de lo que me imaginaba" Moira se dirigió a su laboratorio que tenía un gran letrero que decía "Laboratorio de Moira"

Bastion y Orisa iba siguiendo a Brigitte quien abrió una puerta lentamente y todos miraron a su interior.

\- Si… ya se, pronto iré… no te enojes conmigo, fue culpa de Moira – Todos pidieron ver a Sombra acostada en una cama mientras hablaba por teléfono – Claro que iré a Corea a verte… No… Que no me hables en coreano…. Que no entiendo… por amor al taco, Hanna deja de hablar en coreano –

\- Okey… ya oímos suficiente - Susurro Brigitte mientras cerraba la puerta sin captar la atención de Sombra y luego prosiguieron a buscar a Efi.

Llegaron a una de las puertas que se encontraba al final del pasillo, donde pudieron oír a Doomfist hablando con alguien, Orisa se trato de acerca para oír mejor, pero tiro accidentalmente un jarrón.

\- Oh… nadie lo oyó – comento Orisa mientras Brigitte y Bastion miraban el jarrón roto en miles de pedazos.

¡Alerta! ¡Intrusos detectados! ¡Alerta!

\- Tenias que mencionarlo - dijo Brigitte y la puerta donde se encontraba Doomfist se abrió de golpe.

Apenas salió Doomfist, Orisa sin pensarlo le comenzó a disparar, pero esta con un movimiento rápido logro esconderse de las balas de Orisa. Todos se prepararon para la llegada de los demás miembros, la primera en llegar fue Moira, con media mascarilla de aguante ya que la mitad se había caído en el camino, Moira con sus brazaletes comenzó a tratar de atacar a Brigitte, pero este desplego un escudo y se comenzó a proteger con él.

\- ¡Sombra! ¡necesitamos tu ayuda! – Grito Doomfist mientras seguía escondido detrás del mueble escondiendo de las balas de Orisa.

\- ¡Un momento! …. – Sombra salió de su cuarto aun hablando por llamada – vale… ya me tengo que ir…. Si… invaden la guarida… si, te veo en corea… okey, okey, beso, chau – Cuelga el celular y saca su ametralladora del bolsillo.

Sombra se volvió invisible, pero Bastion dispara al aire y le paga en el pie haciendo que se callera.

\- Como siempre… eres demasiado útil - comentaba Moira dejando a Brigitte para curar a Sombra.

\- ¡¿Dónde esta Efi?! – Grito Orisa mientras se acercaba a Doomfist.

\- Eso no te importa – le dijo Doomfist mientras cargaba su puño en dirección a Orisa, pero Brigitte se colocó al frente de esta para detener el puño de Doomfist con su escudo.

Orisa tiro su escudó para luego comenzar a dispararle a Doomfist mientras Moira protegía a Sombra de Bastion.

\- ¡Sombra! ¡¿Que esperas para hacer algo?! - Le grito Doomfist tratando de golpear a Orisa, pero Brigitte no le permitía.

\- El Bastion no hace nada, no es justo – reclamo Sombra casi haciendo un puchero.

\- Dios… que incompetente - Comento Moira mientras se golpeaba la frente.

Bastion al oír el comentario de Sombra comenzó a disparar hacia ella, pero esta salto al frente de el para hackearlo mientras Moira se dirigió a atacar a Brigitte para darle espacio a Doomfist, quien había cargado su puño y ataco a Orisa, destruyendola por completo.

\- Al parecer esas mejoras tuyas no fueron suficientes - Comento Doomfist mirando las piezas de Orisa, sin darse cuenta de que Brigitte había empujado a Moira para saltar sobre y golpearle en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente.

Al escaparse del hackeo de Sombra, Bastion se volvió en modo torreta y comenzó a dispara hacia Moira y Sombra, quienes se escondieron de las balas.

\- ¿No puedes destruir a un Bastion? – Le pregunto Moira mirando con odio a Sombra.

\- Ya comienzas con tus quejas…. – decía Sombra mientras rodeaba los ojos.

\- Estoy rodeadas de incompetentes –

Brigitte se acercó sin que las dos se dieran cuenta y las golpeo, dejándolas inocentes, con la ayuda de Bastion las amarraron, para comenzar a buscar a Efi con un poco de tranquilidad, al entrar como una oficina se encontraron a Efi.

\- ¿Estas bien? Me preocupe por ti – decía Brigitte corriendo hacia Efi para abrazarla.

\- Si, estoy bien… no te preocupes – respondió Efi correspondiéndole el abrazo a Brigitte.

\- ¿Te hicieron algo? –

\- Pues estaba pensando trabajar para ellos, pero creo que mejor no – Comento Efi con algo de sarcasmo – Espere… ¿Dónde esta Orisa? – Pregunto algo preocupada mientras aún mantenía el abrazo.

\- Bueno… creo que tendremos que reconstruirla… perdón – le dijo Brigitte mientras Bastión se quedaba al fondo mirando el suelo triste.

Se llevaron las piezas de Orisa al taller y comenzaron su reconstrucción, sin darse cuenta del estado de Bastión, que se encontraba deprimido y demasiado triste, mirando como las dos chicas reconstruyen a su novia.

\- ¿biip buub hi bop? – Pregunto Bastion triste mientras se sentaba al fondo esperando la respuesta, pero Brigitte se congelo al oírla mientras Efi lo miraba de manera extraño ya que no le entendía aun.

\- … Haremos todo lo posible para que regrese a la normalidad, hermanito – respondió Brigitte no tan segura.

\- ¿Biip beep? –

\- Creo que será mejor que descanse… se que no te encuentras bien en este momento, tranquilo, yo y Efi la podremos reconstruir – Cuando Brigitte le dijo eso a Bastion, este se diría a la sala dejando a las chicas solas.

\- ¿Qué había dicho? – Pregunto Efi algo confundida por la conversación de Brigitte y Bastion.

\- Quería ayudar, pero sé que es mejor que descanse… esta muy deprimido, nunca lo había visto así… y pregunto que si Orisa volverá a tener su programación normal –

\- Creo que es posible que su programación siga estable – Respondió Efi mientras revisaba su computador y encendía las bocinas - ¿Orisa, estas ahí? -

\- ¿Qué? – se quedo confundida Brigitte mientras se acercaba a la bocina.

\- A…firma…tivo – Se oyó atreves de las bocinas con el tono de audio de Orisa.

\- Cuando el cuerpo de Orisa esta inactivo, está aquí y me habla, una parte de mi temía que se hubiera escapado – comento Efi.

\- Interesante… - Dijo Brigitte mientras seguía uniendo las piezas de Orisa.

\- Creo que se lo debería decir a Bastion – decía Efi algo dudosa al ver que Brigitte seguía reparando a Orisa como si nada.

\- Seria mejor que la vea completa… como sorpresa –

\- De acuerdo – Dijo Efi mirando el computador – Orisa, quedate tranquila, en un rato estarás de nuevo en tu cuerpo -

\- Está bien – Respondió Orisa desde el computador.


	5. sorpresa y extra final

**Capítulo 5: La Sorpresa**

Las dos chicas se habían quedado dormidas en el taller, ya que se pasaron toda la noche reconstruyendo a Orisa, quien aún seguía en la computadora mientras Bastión se había quedado en la sala reposando. Ganymede entró por la ventana del taller, di un par de vueltas emitiendo un canto para luego reposar encima de la cabeza de Brigitte, espero unos segundos y le comenzó a dar unos leves golpes para que se despertara.

Pasaron 5 minutos y Ganymede seguía golpeando la cabeza Brigitte dejándole una marca roja en toda la frente, al darse cuenta de que Brigitte tenía el sueño pesado decidió volar hasta Efi que estaba muy cerca, para darle golpecitos muy leves en la cabeza haciendo que se despertara.

\- ¿Qué sucede?... – Pregunto Efi sentándose mientras se tallaba los ojos, miro a todo alrededor y se di cuenta de que Brigitte aún se encontraba durmiendo cómodamente – Brig… despierta, estas babeando sobre Orisa – Decía mientras sacudía a Brigitte para despertarla.

\- zzzZZZ….5 minutos mas… zzzZZZ… - Balbuceaba Brigitte mientras Efi seguía tratando de despertarla, sin éxito.

\- Vamos, despierta, vamos a la cama, aquí dañaras los circuitos, Brigitte, por favor, colabora – Seguía sacudiéndola, pero sin darse cuenta en un movimiento rápido Brigitte la abrazo dormida – eh… suéltame, no te puedo cargar – Comento algo nerviosa y levemente sonrojada.

\- zzzZZZ… Te… quiero… zzzZZZ… - Balbuceo Brigitte abrazando a un más fuerte a su pobre víctima (Efi).

\- Brigitte… - Dijo Efi algo nerviosa mientras intentaba escaparse de alguna manera.

20 minutos después, Efi había logra escaparse y llevar a Brigitte arrastrar hasta el cuarto mientras Bastión observaba sutilmente, al llegar al cuarto, Efi tratando de dejar a Brigitte en la cama terminó enredado en sus brazos y volvió a luchar para ser libre mientras la otra la abrazaba más fuerte.

"Si sobrevivo a esto pienso hacer más ejercicio… necesito más fuerza" Pensó Efi mientras seguirá luchando.

Brigitte comenzó a apegarse más a Efi como si fuera un peluche, Efi soltó un leve quejido de dolor ya que le estaban aplastando los órganos internos.

\- Moriré hoy definitivamente… - susurro Efi mientras sentían como la abrazaban cada vez más fuerte.

\- zzzZZZ… Efi… zzzZZZ – Dijo Brigitte dormida.

\- ¿Estará soñando conmigo? – Se preguntó Efi completamente confundida mirando fijamente a su atacante.

\- zzzZZZ… Reinhardt deja se cantar… zzzZZZ… - Susurraba mientras se movía sin soltar a Efi.

\- Me pregunto… ¿Qué estará soñando? –

Brigitte volvió a susurrar el nombre de Efi mientras dormía, pero esta vez se acercó mucho quedando peligrosamente cerca de los labios de Efi.

"oh, por dios… ¿Qué está sucediendo?" Pensó Efi mientras su cara se iba sonrojando cada vez más al darse cuenta de la distancia que tenía con Brigitte.

\- zzzZZZ… te salvaré… lo juro …. –

\- ¿Salvarme? ¿De qué? - Se preguntó Efi mientras sus nervios iban aumentando.

Efi estaba completamente confundida de lo que estaba sucediendo, cuando decidió volver a luchar para escapar, Brigitte se adelantó, acercándose aún más dormida y la beso, dejando a Efi completamente en shock, con la cara lo más roja posible.

Segundos después de darse cuenta de que Brigitte no daba señales de vida, trato de escaparse de su gran abrazo, pero sin lograrlo, así que decidió dormirá ya que le entró el sueño.

Varias Horas después Brigitte por fin despertó y lo primero que vio fue a Efi, pasaron dos segundos y se di cuenta que la estaba abrazando.

"¿Qué pasó?... rayos, no recuerdo nada… solo que reconstruye a Orisa" Pensó Brigitte mirando a Efi y tratando de recordar todo lo que sucedió "¿Cómo termine en la cama?" Se preguntó mientras se levantaba de la cama para estirarse.

\- Buenos días… - Dijo Efi al despertarse segundos después de no sentir el contacto de Brigitte – oh, mejor dicho, buenas tardes – comento al ver su reloj.

\- Buenas tardes… eh ¿Sabes cómo termine aquí? –

\- Este… bueno, pues como te dormiste sobre Orisa… tuve que arrastrarte hasta aquí…y bueno… no me soltabas – Le respondió Efi sonrojada, pero volteando la cara para que no lo viera.

\- Oh, que pena… Lo siento por abrazarte – Se disculpó Brigitte con un leve sonrojo que le salió al enterarse de lo que hizo.

\- No fue lo único que sucedió…emmm… ¿Qué estabas soñando? – La curiosidad de Efi se iba aumentando.

\- Pues… soñé que Reinhardt estaba en un karaoke… - Dijo mientras pensaba en su sueño.

\- ¿Algo más?... –

\- Jummm… que luchábamos en una pelea medieval contra un gran dragón… ¿Por? –

\- Es que mencionaste mi nombre mas de una vez mientras dormías y… -

\- ¿Y? –

\- Me besaste dormida… - Admitió Efi completamente avergonzada y sonrojada.

\- ¿Qué? Espera… ¿Qué yo hice qué? - A Brigitte le estaba comenzando a darle un leve ataque de nervios mientras su cara se iba poniendo más roja que la de Efi – Dios… Perdona no debí -

\- Te perdono, descuida… - Dijo Efi algo nerviosa – y gracias por rescatarme ayer – Le agradeció mientras abrazaba a Brigitte, quien le correspondió el abrazo.

\- Lo hice gracias a Bastion y Orisa –

\- … ahora que me acuerdo, tenemos que terminar a Orisa –

\- Por lo que recuerdo ya la habíamos terminado… ¿Ya la podemos encender? – Pregunto Brigitte emocionada sabiendo que su hermanito estará mejor al ver a Orisa bien.

\- Si… creo que Bastion estará algo feliz - Dijo Efi un poco desanimada.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – Pregunto al darse cuenta del cambio repentino de ánimo de Efi.

\- Aun me preocupa que Orisa me abandone por Bastión… aunque he pensado en hacer otro -

\- Espera ¿Piensas reemplazarla si te deja?... Orisa te quiere mucho y ella nunca te dejara – Le dijo Bridgette mientras trataba de hacer sentir mejor a Efi.

\- No sería reemplazarla… sería más bien hacerle un hermanito por así decirlo –

\- Sería más o menos lo mismo, porque lo harías si ella se va, además ella estará bien con Bastion – Comentó Brigitte mientras se acostaba en la cama.

\- Lo se… ¿Te quedaras a dormir un rato más? – Pregunto Efi mirando como Brigitte se acomodaba en la cama.

\- Tengo un poco de sueño -

\- ¿No prefieres acompañarme a comer pastel? – Pregunto Efi haciendo que Brigitte se levantara de un salto y se dirigiera lo más rápido posible a la puerta.

\- ¿Y que estas esperando? - Pregunto esperando a Efi en la puerta, quien luego la siguió.

Salieron de la casa para dirigirse a una pastelería y comprar el pastel, cuando regresaron pudieron ver a Bastion deprimido en una esquina mientras Ganymede le traía ramitas para animarlo.

\- Wow, ya Ganymede se puede hacer una mansión con tantas ramas – Comentó Brigitte mirando la gran cantidad de ramas que había.

\- Tienes razón… - Dijo Efi mientras se acercaba a Bastion – Ven, vamos a activar a Orisa –

Al oír las palabras de Efi, Bastion sin pensarlo se levantó de un salto y siguió a las dos chicas junto con su fiel compañero. Cuando llegaron al taller Bastión se quedó al frente de Orisa mientras Brigitte limpiaba un poco el nuevo cuerpo de Orisa y Efi conectaba unos cables a este que estaban conectados a la computadora de Orisa.

\- Esta todo listo, comencemos – Dijo Efi al ver que Brigitte había terminado de limpiar y comenzó a presionar una combinación de botones en el teclado, para luego oír un ruido como de una pc vieja encendiéndose.

\- Activado – Fue lo primero que pronunció Orisa en su nuevo cuerpo, cuando intento hacer un movimiento Bastion se adelantó para abrazarla y darle un "Beso Robótico" – También te extrañe –

\- ¿Biip Bub wiii bop? -

\- Acepto – Respondió Orisa a la propuesta de Bastión.

\- ¿Qué le dijo a Orisa? – Pregunto Efi mirando a Brigitte tratando de entender qué sucedía.

\- Ehhh… mejor los dejamos solos - Dijo Brigitte agarrando a Efi y llevándola a la cocina.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – Pregunto Efi cruzando los brazos.

\- Estaban hablando de cosas de su relación y es mejor dejarlos en privado - Respondió Brigitte mientras sacaba el pastel de la nevera.

\- Comprendo… - Efi se sentó en una silla después de haber buscado platos y cubiertos mientras Brigitte colocaba el pastel en la mesa y servía rebanadas para ella y Efi - ¿Te serviste un pedazo más grande? – Pregunto al ver que la rebana de Brig era más grande.

\- Jajaja, rayos, me descubriste – Comentó mientras comía su pastel.

\- …Sabías que Orisa quiso adaptar por su cuenta un poco de las aptitudes de Reinhardt y ella se fue creando sola –

\- ¿Un escudo? –

\- Estas en lo correcto – Dijo Efi mientras se llevaba a la boca un trozo de pastel y se daba cuenta de que Brigitte la estaba observando - ¿Ocurre algo? –

\- ¿Eh? Nada – Dijo al distraída Brigitte para comenzar a comer pastel.

\- De acuerdo – Prosiguió a comer su pastel mientras Brigitte no le quitaba la mirada de encima disimuladamente.

Minutos después Efi se había llenado, pero no había terminado su pastel al ver que Brigitte se había terminado su porción le entró el suyo y esta se quedó algo confundida.

\- Me llene… puedes quedártelo, es mejor comerlo que botarlo –

\- Gracias – Respondió Brigitte con una gran sonrisa para luego comenzar a devorar el pobre pastel ensuciándose un poco la boca.

\- Eres un poco sucia al comer – Comentó Efi agarrando una servilleta y le limpio la boca – listo –

\- Gra-Gracias… de nuevo - Dijo Brigitte algo nerviosa y sonrojada gracias al acto de Efi.

\- No es nada –

Brigitte se quedó observando a Efi de nuevo mientras se encontraba distraída pero esta vez vio que ella tenía un pequeña porción de pastel en la boca "Recuerda lo que te dijo Orisa… Actúa impulsivamente… No, fuera impulso de idiotez" Pensó mientras se acerba rápidamente a Efi y la besaba sin darle tiempo de reaccionar.

Medio segundo después Efi se di cuenta de lo que sucedía, intentó separarse para romper el beso, pero algo dentro de ella se lo impidió.

\- Tenias pastel en los labios – Fue lo primero que comento Brigitte al separarse de Efi.

Antes de que Efi pusiese responder entró Orisa junto con Bastion evitando que esta le respondiera a Brigitte.

\- Efi, tengo que pedirte algo – Dijo Orisa mientras miraba a Efi algo confundida, no entendía porque ella tenía la cara completamente roja.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué?... Dime que necesitas – Efi se hallaba completamente nerviosa mientras trataba de esconder su gran sonrojo.

\- Quería pedirte... Espera, mis sensores detectan una anomalía en ti… Que extraño ¿Te encuentras bien? - Pregunto Orisa algo preocupada por Efi.

\- ¿Anomalía? No, no… estoy bien, tranquila – Respondió Efi mientras sus nervios iban aumentando.

\- Detectó una alto grado de nervios, junto con ansiedad y… - Orisa no pudo proseguir con su diagnostico por que fue interrumpida por su "madre".

\- Mejor, decime ¿Qué era lo que me querías pedir? –

\- Permiso para irme de Numbani – Respondió Orisa con un tono extraño en su voz.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Irte?! -Dijeron en coro Brigitte y Efi completamente sorprendidas.

\- ¿Segura? Pero aún tienes mucho por aprender – Comentó Efi algo asustada por la petición.

\- Pero puedo seguir aprendiendo desde afuera de Numbani… Quiero descubrir por mi cuenta que ahí en el resto de mundo – Dijo Orisa mientras un Bastión asustado por la reacción de su suegra se escondía detrás de su novia robótica.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo te piensas ir? – Pregunto Efi algo resinada, no quería que Orisa se fuera, pero no la puede mantener en casa siempre.

\- Además, Ganymede va a entrar en temporada de reproducción – Dijo Orisa y todos miraron al ave creando un nuevo nido en el tarro de las galletas – queremos ir al bosque a ayudarle y no se encuentra muy lejos de Numbani –

\- Orisa… -

\- Dime, Efi –

\- Puedes ir con una condición –

\- ¿Cuál? –

\- Que puedes viajar a dónde quieres siempre cuando vuelvas cada cierto tiempo… Te extrañare – Efi no aguanto las lagrima y abrazo a Orisa muy fuerte, quien le correspondió el abrazo.

\- Ten por seguro que lo haré –

Al día siguiente Efi ayudó a Orisa y a Bastion a hacer maletas, llenándose las con baterías, herramientas e incluso unos planos de Orisa por si sucedía algo. Todo se encontraban algo tranquilos, pero Efi no, ella se encontraba completamente intranquila y en parte sola.

Brigitte entró a la habitación de Efi, pero esta se encontraba sentada en la cama mirando la ventana sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Brigitte.

\- Tranquila, sabes que estarán bien los dos solos – Comentó Brigitte mientras abrazaba a Efi tratando de animarla, pero esta soltó un suspiro.

\- No estoy tan segura de esto… es la primera vez que se alejara tanto tiempo de mi -

\- Los dos saben como cuidarse, ya es hora de que ella comience a descubrir que ahí más allá de Numbani –

\- Tienes razón… aun que creo que cuando se vayan estaré muy sola – Dijo Efi algo desanimado mirando el suelo.

\- Jummm… Si quieres me puedo quedar contigo, así no estás sola -

\- No creo que sea justo tenerte aquí todo el tiempo –

\- ¿Por qué? ¿No quieres que me quede? – Pregunto Brigitte mirando a Efi.

\- Si quiero que te quedes… pero tu familia está en Suecia… te extrañaran - Comentó Efi sabiendo que Brigitte no se podría quedar con ella.

\- ¿Y que tiene? Los puedo visitar o incluso llamar, pero si me voy tu te quedaras sola… incluso ya te considero de la familia –

\- Está bien – Efi dijo sonriendo mirando a Brigitte - ¿Qué piensas sobre su partida? –

\- Bueno… pues, en nada, ya estoy acostumbrada a que mis familiares viajen mucho, Bastión o papá siempre viajan – Comentó Brigitte recogiendo los hombros.

\- Yo no estoy acostumbrada a que se vayan, de hecho, irme de casa de mi madre fue un poco difícil, pero era por el bien de Orisa –

\- Y ahora yo me quedaré por el bien de ti, podría trabajar en el taller así te ayudo a pagar las cosas de la casa –

\- Te lo agradezco… Enserio – Dijo Efi mientras le daba un gran Abrazo a Brigitte

 **extra**

6 años después, Bastión y Orisa habían regresado de uno de sus largos viajes, ya tenían 4 años que regresaban a Numbani por unos asuntos que tuvieron en otros países.

Apenas llegaron se dirigieron de una al taller, como no tenían llave tocar la puerta para pocos segundos después, Brigitte los recibieron haciendo unas señas para que no hicieran ruido, los dos omnicos entraron al taller haciendo la menor cantidad de ruido que sea posible.

\- ¡¿Quién era?! – Pregunto Efi desde el otro cuarto mientras arreglaba unas cosas.

\- Era uno de esos vendedores - Respondió Brigitte mientras le indicaba donde esconderse los dos omnicos – Ven, vamos a comer algo –

Segundos después Efi se dirigió al comedor, pero se detuvo unos segundos cerca del taller, sintiendo que algo extraño estaba sucediendo.

"jummm… Creo que no es nada" Pensó y prosiguió a dirigirse a al comedor para luego sentarse en una de las sillas.

\- ¡Efi! – Grito Orisa completamente feliz mientras se dirigió lo más rápido posible a abra a Efi, pero esta apenas oyó su voz di un brinco del susto.

\- Duugu Duguu – Saludo Bastión entrando al comedor junto a Brigitte, quienes solo se quedaron viendo como Efi saltaba de su silla para abrazar a Orisa.

\- ¿Tu regreso pronto significa 4 años? - Pregunto Efi un poco molesta cruzando los brazos - Me tenías preocupada –

\- Lo siento, nos habíamos ido muy lejos, comenzó a descubrir nuevas cultura que nos motivó a seguir con nuestras investigaciones – Respondía Orisa en su defensa mientras Bastión jugaba con Ganymede – Por cierto… Trajimos recuerdo de nuestros viajes – Le entregó a Efi una bolsa llena de cosas.

\- Está bien… - Efi agarro la bolsa y Brigitte se acercó a ella para comenzar a excavar que había.

\- Espero que no sea mucha molestia, pero… Necesito dos favores que pedirles a ustedes dos - Comentó Orisa mirando fijamente a las dos chicas.

\- ¿Y que necesitas, Orisa? – Pregunto Brigitte mirando el interior de la bolsa sin darse cuenta de que Bastion se acercó a Orisa para darle apoyo moral.

\- Bueno, Bastión y yo hemos notado en algunas de nuestras investigaciones que en un tiempo, una relación de amor entre humanos sale un mini humano, pero sabemos que no somos humanos… queríamos saber si nos podrían construir un hijo - Dijo Orisa mirando a la joven mecánica y a su creadoras que se le había quedado mirando.

Pasaron varios minutos para que Efi pudiese reaccionar y lo primero que hizo fue caer desmaya, pero Brigitte despertó de su shock a tiempo y la agarro para que no se lastimara.

\- Genial… ¿Y como quieren que sea? ¿Cómo hermanito? o ¿Cómo tu Orisa?... aunque tenemos los planos de Orisa y los de Bastión están con papá… - Dijo Bridgette mientras colocaba a Efi en su hombro y sacaba su libreta junto con un lápiz – ¿Alguna sugerencia? – Preguntó mientras Efi iba recuperando la conciencia.

\- Según la información que logramos recolectar los hijo humanos suelen ser la fusión del ADN del padre y de la madre… así que pensamos que queríamos que nuestro hijo o hija sea la fusión de nosotros – Comentó Orisa mientras Brigitte apuntaba lo que decía.

\- …Pero ustedes pueden ayudarnos con el diseño de su hijo – Surgió Efi mientras se sentaba en una silla para recuperarse.

\- O hija – Corrigió Brigitte.

\- Biii bu booop Bip – Dijo Bastión y Efi se le quedó mirando confundida.

\- …¿Qué dijo? – Pregunto Efi.

\- ¿Cuándo te aprenderás el idioma de tu nuero? Dijo que le gustaría que nosotras los decidieramos – Le dijo Brigitte.

\- Exacto… Que sea una sorpresa para nosotros – Comentó Orisa.

\- Es algo complicado la petición… - Dijo Efi mirando a Brigitte - ¿Estás de acuerdo con esto? –

\- Por mi no hay problema, me da curiosidad cómo será mi sobrino…o ¿mi Nieto? Espera ¿mi nieto será mi sobrino también? – Brigitte se quedó pensando un rato para luego caer desmayara de tanta presión.

\- Por dios… seré abuela – Comentó Efi antes de caer desmaya de la impresión.

\- Te advertí que trajeras los casco para desmayó – Dijo Orisa mirando a Bastion.

Mas tarde cuando Brigitte y Efi habían despertado.

\- Me alegra que está bien – Dijo Orisa mirando a Efi, que estaba sentada tomando agua.

\- Dios… Todos es tan confuso – Comentó Brigitte mientras tratando entender.

\- No lo es… tanto… aunque si tu nieto será tu sobrino igual … - Dijo Orisa.

\- Buuub duuu guub bip bop beep – Le dijo Bastión a Brigitte.

\- Ni menciones a esa torreta – Susurro Brigitte algo molesta.

\- ¿Aun sientes celos hacia la torreta? – Pregunto Efi mirando a Brigitte.

\- Cuando tu padre quiera a un torreta más que a su primogénita es obvio que los celos sigan –

\- Bii, booop, gu swish swish biip, gu beep swuips wobwob

\- Lo siento… todavía no entiendo – Dijo Efi mirando a Bastion.

\- Gugu swi dugu –

\- ¿Y cuanto tiempo crees que este listo? - Pregunto Orisa con mucha curiosidad, haciendo que Brigitte se quedará mirando al aire un tiempo pensando en lo que dijo Orisa.

\- Posiblemente como dos meses – Dijo Efi.

\- O Tres - Corrigió Brigitte antes de irse a la cocina.

\- ¿O Podría ser 9 meses? – Sugirió Efi.

\- ¿Swish bip buub bop? –

\- Porque 9 meses es el tiempo que dura el embarazo de una mujer y tiene al bebe, en otras palabras el mini humano -

\- Pero ese es el tiempo de una mujer humana, no soy humana – Cometo Orisa algo confundida por la situación.

\- Es para hacer bien todo… ¿La espera está bien? - Pregunto Efi.

\- De acuerdo – Respondió Orisa después de haber consultado con Bastion.

\- Si quieres pueden seguir con sus investigaciones mientras nosotras trabajamos en su hijo, así cuando regresen verán la sorpresa – Sugirió Brigitte entrando comiendo un tazón de cereal.

\- ¿Seguirán viajando con tengan su hijo? – Pregunto Efi pensando en cómo sería la vida de su "hija" siendo madre.

\- No pensábamos más viajes y nos gustaría estar con ustedes… pero si nos quedamos arruinamos la sorpresa… pero cuando lo tengamos, queremos quedarnos con ustedes, queremos que sean parte del crecimiento de nuestro hijo - Dijo Orisa esperando la reacción de Efi.

\- Nos encantaría… Dios es una de la mejores noticias que he recibido – Comentó Efi mientras abraza a Orisa.

5 meses después, los dos omnicos se encontraban realizando sus investigaciones en china mientras Efi y Brigitte seguían construyendo a su nieto que ya llevaban más de la mitad.

Una tarde en el taller mientras las dos chicas platicaban y seguían en la construcción de su nieto, oyeron un ruido de herramientas caerse al suelo, Brigitte sin pensarlo corrió hacia donde provenía el ruido y tacleo al causante de este.

\- ¿Así recibes a la visitas?- Preguntó Sombra adolorida mientras Brigitte se levantaba del suelo.

\- ¿Cómo que visita? - Brigitte se quedó confundida mirando como Sombra se levantaba adolorida.

\- Ya sabes, visita, cuando alguien viene a tu casa –

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto Brigitte a Sombra para luego mirar a Efi – ¿Te atreves a engañarme con Sombra? –

\- Jamás te engañaría – Se defendió Efi mientras le daba un beso a Brigitte - … Sombra es una compañera de trabajo, a veces le hago algunos trabajos –

\- ¿Entonces trabajas para los malos? –

\- ¿Talón? No, pero otros trabajos… Sabes que Sombra solo esta en Talón por los beneficios, ella esta por su lado –

\- Exacto, yo trabajo un 90% para mi y el otro 10% para talón, pero no le digan a Gabrielito, así que no te preocupes Brigitta, Efi no trabaja para Talón por eso no tiene ni seguro médico, ni dental, ni se compro una casa de vacaciones en Cancún – Comentó Sombra de manera completamente inocente, dejando a Brigitte algo pensativa.

\- Está bien… Con tal que no me engañes, está bien – Dijo Brigitte mirando a Sombra con desconfianza para luego besar a Efi e irse a la cocina por alimento.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto Efi con un tono leve de enojo.

\- ¿Es tu pareja? – Preguntó Sombra evitando tanto la pregunta de Efi como su mirada de enojo.

\- Desde hace tiempo… vuelvo a repetir ¿Qué haces aquí? –

\- Necesito un favor, uno simple, un par de actualizaciones… se daño mi neurotransmisor y no confió en Moira… Por cierto, vi en lo que trabajabas ¿Qué es? –

\- Es un asunto familiar –

\- Meh, no importa ¿Me vas a reparar o no? –

\- ¿Acaso tengo otra opción? – Pregunto Efi mientras revisaba sus herramientas.

\- Si quieres librarte de Talón debería –

\- Rayos, está bien, lo arreglare –

\- De una vez, por favor… ah, y pienso en darte un sistema anti-hackeos para ese amiguito que andas creando – Comentó Sombra con una sonrisa sabiendo más o menos lo que creaba Efi junto con Brigitte.

\- Ven, vamos a la sala, ahí estarás más cómoda que en el taller – Sugirió Efi mientras iba con Sombra a la sala con su caja de herramientas.

Media hora después Efi seguía con la reparación de Sombra mientras Brigitte observaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta bebiendo una cerveza.

\- ¿Y te falta mucho? – Pregunto Brigitte para luego darle un sorbo a su cerveza.

\- No mucho… - susurro Efi concentrada mientras seguía la reparación.

\- Ey, Novia de Efi, dame una cerveza – Ordenó Sombra mirando a Brigitte.

\- No soy tu sirvienta – Dijo Brigitte tirándole una mirada desafiante a Sombra - ¿Amor, desde cuando trabajas para Talón? –

\- No puedes tomar cerveza mientras te reparo… - Efi se quedo congelada al oír la pregunta de Brigitte.

\- Si me traes una cerveza yo te puedo decirte todo, ya que alguien no lo hará – Sugirió Sombra y Brigitte instantáneamente se fue a la cocina a buscarle una cerveza.

\- Cuenta – Dijo Brigitte entregando la cerveza a Sombra.

\- Mira, el asunto era, o firmaba o la mataban y como no tuvo más elección, se unió pero, de hecho ella ha traicionado a Talón al igual que yo, sin que nadie se de cuenta, excepto nosotras, digamos, que tu querida noviecita trabaja muy bien en mis reparaciones y actualizaciones… también en ciertas cosas mecánicas, al igual que yo ella busca la manera de liberarse de Talón – Contó Sombra con toda la tranquilidad del mundo mientras disfrutaba su cerveza.

\- Perdón, por no decirte… se que debiste saber esto desde el rescate, pero no encontraba la forma de decirte – Dijo Efi algo apenada y preocupada por lo que sucederá de ahora en adelante.

\- Han pasado más de 6 años… ¿Y me vengo a enterar ahora por una mexicana alcohólica? – Comentó Brigitte mientras dejaba de tomar su cerveza y miraba con seriedad a Efi.

\- Pensé que te enojaras al decirte, temía que pasara algo cuando te enteraras, de que ya no quería que fuéramos pareja por no decirte –

\- Te hubiera ayudado todo estos años – Dijo Brigitte para luego irse de la sala dejando a Efi sola con Sombra que la miro como "tu no me mires, fue tu culpa", Efi sin pensarlo se fue detrás de Brigitte para razonar con ella.

\- ¿Te acuerdas de que Doomfist no te pudo atacar la otra vez que te enfrentaste a el? - Comentó Efi detrás de Brigitte pero esta se dio la vuelta para mirarla a los ojos.

\- 6 años ¿y no me pudiste decir? Me enteré por alguien más – Se notaba el tono de seriedad en las palabras de Brigitte.

\- ¿Qué hubieras hecho si te lo hubiera dicho antes? –

\- Espera 6 años para mi respuesta – dijo Brigitte cruzando los brazos.

\- Si eso te hace sentir mejor – susurro apenada mientras agachaba la cabeza - lo siento…. Enserio –

\- Sabes que no me molesta que lo hayas hecho, incluso lo entiendo… Pero no me gusta que no me lo hayas contado antes –

\- Pensé que te molestarias o que me atacarías con haría Orisa si se entera – Comentó Efi algo deprimida, sabiendo que si Orisa se enteraba todo cambiaría.

\- No soy un omnico programada para atacar miembros de Talón –

\- ¿Me perdonas? – Pregunto Efi mirando fijamente a los ojos de Bridgette - ¿Y de paso no le dirás a Orisa? -

\- Te perdono… pero eso se lo tienes que decir tu – Comento Brigitte mientras abrazaba a Efi.

\- ¿Y si me mata? – Preguntó mientras correspondía el abrazo de Brigitte.

\- Es como tu hija, si se lo explicas todo bien ella entenderá – Dijo Brigitte para luego besar a Efi – Pero nada de que esa mexicana explique las cosas por ti –

\- Claro ¿Regresamos con Sombra? - Pregunto Efi y vio como Brigitte asistía con la cabeza.

Las dos regresaron a la sala donde se encontraba una Sombra dormida en el sofá, Brigitte sin pensarlo se acercó a ella mientras Efi la miraba a las dos.

\- Supongo que la dejaremos aquí – Dijo Efi mirando y esperando la respuesta de su novia.

\- Obviamente no – Respondió Brigitte agarrando a Sombra para luego dejarla afuera y regresar con Efi.

\- ¿Terminamos con nuestro nieto? - Pregunto Efi al ver que Brigitte entraba a la sala.

\- Aún me perturba que sea mi nieto sobrino –

\- Jajaja lo sé –

3 meses después cuando ya se habían cumplido los 9 meses desde la partida de Orisa, Las dos chica se encontraban en la casa esperando la llegada de Orisa junto con Bastion, ya estaba todo listo para encender el nuevo omnico, solo falta que llegaran los padres.

\- ¡Yo abro! – Grito Efi emocionada mientras corría a la puerta a abrirle a Orisa.

\- Buenas, llego el correo, tiene un nuevo paquete – Comentó el cartero cuando le abrió la puerta Efi haciendo que su cara de emoción cambia a una de molestia, mientras agarra el correo y cerraba la puerta.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – Pregunto Brigitte al ver la cara de su novia.

\- Llego el correo… - Comento mientras se sentaba desilusionada en el sofá.

\- ¿Por qué la puerta estaba mal cerrada? – Pregunto Orisa mientras entraba a la sala donde se encontraban las chicas.

\- ¡Orisa! – Grito Efi completamente feliz mientras corría para abraza a Orisa.

\- ¿Cómo estás, hermanito? – Pregunto Brigitte mientras se acercaba para chocar los puños con Bastion.

\- Biip buub booop – abrazando a bridgette

\- Orisa, tengo que decirte pero primero… ¿No me matarás si te lo digo? – Pregunto Efi algo insegura.

\- Por supuesto que no te haré daño y mucho menos matarte, puedes confiar en mí – Al decir esto Orisa se fue con Efi a otro cuarto para conversar más en privado.

\- ¿Bub Beep swi dugu dibuububub? – Pregunto Bastion al ver cómo se iban de la sala.

\- Nada, pero ellas deben hablar sobre algo importante – Respondió Brigitte cruzando los brazos.

Media hora después Bastión y Brigitte se encontraban sentados en el sofá viendo un programa de Boxeo, hasta que oyeron un gran golpe que causó una leve vibración en toda la casa.

\- ¿Cómo es posible? – Se oyó el grito de Orisa seguido de otro golpe que posiblemente fue a la pobre pared.

\- Orisa lo siento – Comentó Efi asustada después de esquivar el golpe que dio a la pared.

\- ¡Sabes que eran los malos! ¡Y aun así te uniste! – Los gritos de Orisa mostraban su nivel alto de enojo, incluso con los ojos rojos.

\- Lo se pero si no firmaba me mataban -

Bastion al ver que estaba sucediendo trato de entrometerse pero Brigitte lo detuvo.

\- Debemos dejar que ellas lo resuelvan por sí solas – Comentó Brigitte mientras sostenía su escudo por si las cosas se salían más de control.

\- Todo era cuestión de tiempo ¿En qué momento pensabas atacarnos? – Pregunto Orisa con los ojos rojos mientras levantaba su arma hacia Efi.

Todos se sorprendieron y asustaron al ver la reacción de Orisa, sin embargo, Brigitte corrió lo más rápido posible para colocarse al frente de Efi y protegerla con su escudo.

\- Yo seré tu escudo – Comentó Brigitte mientras se preparaba para cualquier cosa – Muy Bien, Orisa, si ella nos pensaba atacar ya lo hubiera hecho hace tiempo, además no creo que matarías a tu creadora sabiendo que es inocente –

\- Si lo haría, tarde o temprano, nos traicionó - Dijo Orisa mientras seguía apuntando su arma a Efi.

\- No los he traicionado, por favor, Orisa, entiende que no los traicione – Efi estaba completamente asustada, sabiendo que esto podría empeorar.

\- Hizo lo que tenía que hacer, si no iba a morir – Dijo Brigitte para luego acercarse a Efi y susurrarle – Te dije que le desactivaras las armas –

\- Orisa insistió que no se la quitará –

\- No debió unirse, sabía que la íbamos a rescatar – Orisa estaba completamente enojada, dejándose llevar por el enojo.

\- Hubiera muerto – Comentó Efi casi abrazando a Brigitte del miedo.

\- Otra razón para odiar a Doomfist -Dijo Orisa mientras baja su arma.

\- …Esto se está saliendo de control ¿Orisa, que prefieres? ¿A Efi con vida o muerta? – Pregunto Brigitte sin dejar de proteger a Efi con su escudo.

\- No soportaría que ella muriera… pero tampoco hizo lo correcto –

\- Hizo lo correcto para seguir al lado de nosotros – Dijo Brigitte bajando su escudo al ver que Orisa estaba tranquilizando.

\- No quería morir… Quería seguir con ustedes… tenía miedo – Efi camino para colocarse al frente de Orisa.

\- Entiendo, pero no desactive mis armas, no te haré daño – Comentó Orisa mientras sus ojos cambian de color rojo a verde.

\- Esta bien, no te preocupes – Efi abrazo a Orisa y esta le correspondió el abrazo.

\- Disculpa por mi comportamiento anterior –

\- No te disculpes… a Brigitte también se supo más o menos así…aunque menos violenta… Disculpame tu a mí, por no haberte dijo antes – Después de haber dicho esto Efi se comenzó a sentir más segura junto a Orisa.

\- Lo importante es que estas bien – Orisa no pensó ni por un segundo y abrazo a Efi.

Bastion y Brigitte al ver que la situación se tranquilizó los dos se tranquilizaron, minutos después de todo lo ocurrido, se dirigieron al taller, donde los dos omnicos se encontraban ansiosos sabiendo que ya era hora.

\- Su pequeño o pequeña ya está listo para estar activado – Comentó Brigitte apenas entraron al taller.

\- ¿Están listo para verlo? – Pregunto Efi acercándose para agarra una sábana que ocultaba algo un poco más grande que Orisa y Bastión.

\- Claro que sí – Respondió Orisa ansiosa.

\- ¡Bip! –

\- ¿Qué dijo Bastion? – Pregunto Efi confundida mirando a Bastion.

\- Que si, solo quita la sábana – Comentó Orisa desesperada.

Efi apenas oyó a Orisa iba quitando la sábana lentamente, pero Brigitte se desespero y la quitó de un solo tirón.

Se pudo ver un omnico más grande que Bastion y Orisa, con la cabeza cuadrada como la de Bastión pero con cuernos, dos brazos, cuatro piernas como las de Orisa, pero llevaba los colores de Bastión, el omnico era claramente el hijo de Orisa y Bastión, la fusión de los dos, conteniendo parte de cada uno.

\- Tardamos un poco con el diseño, pero la buena noticia es que se parece a ambos - Dijo Bridgette mientras conectaba unas cosas al omnico.

\- Perdonen la altura pero era necesario – Dijo Efi con una sonrisa alavés que encendía una computadora.

\- ¿Bup Bup o Boob? – Pregunto Bastión mirando con curiosidad al omnico.

\- Como era una decisión muy difícil y no nos decidimos – decía Brigitte conectando los últimos cables.

\- Brigitte lanzó una moneda y cayo niño – dijo efi feliz

\- ¿Ya se puede encender? – Pregunto Orisa sin dejar de mirar a su nuevo hijo.

\- Ya está todo listo, enciéndelo, Efi – Brigitte le hizo una señal con la manos a Efi dándole a entender que estaba todo bien, así que Efi comenzó a hacer una combinación de botones con la pc.

\- Ho…la – La Primera palabra del Omnico justo después de abrir sus ojos y ver que sus nuevos padres lo abrazaron.

\- Como ven tiene la mente de un niño pequeño, que apenas puede hablar, así que tienen que enseñarle todo - Dijo Efi mirando la felicidad de los omnicos.

\- Hola soy tu madre ¿Cuál es tu nombre? -Pregunto Orisa a su hijo sin esconder sus ansias.

\- Ustedes deben ponerle un nombre a su hijo – Dijo Bridgette mientras sostenía una cámara y grababa todo lo que sucedía.

\- Según mi programación dice que por favor deben darme un nombre – Comentó el omnico al darse cuenta de que aún no tiene nombre.

\- ¿Buub gu swish booop? – Pregunto Bastión dejando a Orisa pensando.

\- Me gusta esa sugerencia – Comentó Orisa segundos después.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que dijo Bastion? – Pregunto Efi sin entender nada.

\- Que deberías aprender su idioma – Dijo Brigitte mirando a Efi con una sonrisa.

\- Eso no fue lo que dijo –mirando a bastión

\- Es cierto, no lo dijo, pero los demás opinamos que debería aprender su idioma – Comentó Brigitte mientras Orisa se acercaba a su hijo.

\- Tu nombre será Speller y el es tu padre, Bastión, quien escogió tu nombre – Decía Orisa mientras señalaba a Bastión que saludaba a Speller con su mano desde lejos.

\- Gu biip beb boop – Comentó Bastión feliz mirando a su hijo.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? – Pregunto Speller mirando a Bastion completamente confundido.

\- ¿Enserio? No le pusiste para que entendiera el idioma de Bastión – Dijo Brigitte algo sorprendida mirando a Efi.

\- No sabía cómo… aun que podríamos aprender juntos –

\- Qué raro, yo lo tenía puesto automáticamente en mi sistema – Dijo Orisa mientras pensaba.

\- Bip Bub beee bub….- bastión

\- ¿Qué fue lo que dijo papá? – Pregunto Speller

\- Algo que todavía no deberías aprender – Le respondió Brigitte.

\- No te preocupes todavía, estás aprendiendo… ella es mi madre, Efi, tu abuela – Dijo Orisa señalando a Efi – y la otra es Brigitte –

\- ¿Y ella que es de mí? – Pregunto Speller señalando a Brigitte.

\- Pues ella es… tu tía… y tu abuela… Tu tía abuela – Dijo Efi confundida.

\- Genial – Comentó Speller mientras trataba de colocarse de pie.

\- En verdad si es grande… no esperaba que fuera tan grande – Comentó Brigitte mirando a Speller que al fin había logrado levantarse.

\- Le llegó a la cintura – Dijo Efi al ver a donde apenas le llevaba a Speller.

\- Tu no cuentas, era enana – Dijo Brigitte ganándose un codazo de Efi.

\- Me supera por una cabeza - Comentó Orisa algo sorprendida por el tamaño de su hijo.

\- Bip –

\- Creo que si nos pasamos un poquito con el tamaño – Dijo Brigitte al ver la diferencia de altura de los omnicos.

\- Bub beep gu swish swish dugu wip woob dugu- dijo bastión emocionado

fin.

 **alfin termine esto, se que nadie lo termino de leer pero bueno… overwach no me pertenece como siempre si quieren dejen review y espero que algun dia volver a escribir en este de overwach si alguien quiere jugar avise XD.**


End file.
